Dark and Light: Book 1: Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory
by windflight13
Summary: Two sisters born in ThunderClan each with a different destiny. One will follow the path of light the other the path of dark. Join Lightkit and Darkkit as they find their destinies and face their futures. Adopted from Amberstorm233. Undergoing re-writing.
1. Chapter 1

"Darkkit, we expected better of you," Hazelwish mewed. She glanced at her mate, Stonestream. "Darkkit, look at Lightkit," Stonestream added. "She never gets into trouble. I don't want to have to speak to you about this again." Without waiting for an answer, he swept out of the nursery. Hazelwish gave her daughter a worried gaze and then followed Stonestream. Darkkit heard a heated argument beginning. She burrowed into her nest and covered her ears with her paws. What if Petalstar makes me wait another moon to become an apprentice? _No!_ she wailed inwardly. She was almost six moons. She didn't want to wait until she was seven moons to become an apprentice! "Darkkit." Lightkit flounced into the den. "Petalstar wants you." Lightkit's nose was turned up, and Darkkit felt her sister's gaze burn into her back as she stumbled off. "P-Petalstar, you said you wanted me," she stammered. The tabby-and-white she-cat looked up and Darkkit saw nothing but a sea of green in her emerald colored eyes. "Sit down," Petalstar invited, and once they were both settled she started to speak. "Darkkit, why is it that you have only trouble on your mind? You're annoying some of the senior warriors. Amberstorm, Doveflight, Fallowfern. You're getting apprenticed in a moon, Darkkit. I want you to behave yourself. If you can, I'll make you an apprentice. If you get into trouble-" Petalstar shrugged. "You'll have to wait another moon."

"What about Lightkit?" Darkkit asked. "She'll be made a 'paw no matter what." _Of course, _Darkkit scoffed inwardly. "Can I go?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Darkkit bounced up, then stopped as she remembered what they had just talked about. "Also...could you avoid telling my parents?"

"It could be done," Petalstar mewed carefully. "Thank you." Darkkit slowed, and walked calmly out of the den, but on the inside, her heart was soaring. Her spirits plummeted as she saw her mother and father coming towards her. "Hello Hazelwish, Stonestream," she mewed, trying to sound dignified. "Where have you been?" Hazelwish asked. "Oh...I was just over there." Darkkit waved her tail at the apprentices den, where Lightkit was laying and chatting with Russetpaw. "With Lightkit. Talking to Russetpaw."

"Yeah." Stonestream flicked an ear at Hazelwish, who sighed. "Lightkit, come here please," she called. Lightkit came bounding over. "Hi Mother, Father, Darkkit." Her tone was even. "We want to talk about something with you," Stonestream muttered. He curled his tail around Hazelwish's shoulders, and at last, the tabby she-cat spoke.

"I've been diagnosed with blackcough."

**So, first chapter! How did you like it? Let me know!**

**~windflight13**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkkit was filled with horror as she listened to her mother. "Plumstripe told us that's why I've been sick."

"We originally thought she was going to have kits, but then Plumstripe heard bad wheezing in her chest."

"So you're going to...die?" Darkkit asked fearfully. "Yes." Hazelwish cast a sad look at both of her kits. "I know you'll both be great warriors but hopefully I'll be able to watch you two become apprentices. Stonestream." She turned to her mate. "I want to speak to her alone." Stonestream glared at Darkkit, as if she were responsible for her mother's sickness. "Okay." Darkkit scuffed her paws on the baked earth as she walked away. Lightkit sat down besides her. "Guess what?"

"Huh?" Darkkit muttered. "Russetpaw's mother is having kits again." Darkkit pricked her ears. "When?"

"Quarter moon."

"With who?"

"Stormtail."

"How many?"

"I don't know!" Lightkit mewed irritably. "Doveflight's having kits; that's all I know. Oh, and Dappleflower's retiring." _Dappleflower? _Darkkit thought. "But she's our senior warrior!" Lightkit shrugged. "I know. Oh, gotta go, Hawkpaw wants me." Lightkit hurried off, but Darkkit was too full of energy to be angry. The sun was setting as she chose a squirrel and retreated into a corner where she could eat in peace. She bit into the squirrel, relishing the juicy taste of meat. She braced herself for Lightkit's anger as the ginger tabby she-kit approached, but her sister just settled down with a skinny vole. "Is that all you're eating?" Darkkit asked, painfully aware of her huge squirrel. "Yeah." Lightkit looked down at her paws. "You **have **to eat more."

"But I'm fat," Lightkit mumbled. Darkkit almost laughed out loud. Her sister, perfect Lightkit, was worrying about being fat? Darkkit eyed Lightkit critically. "I can see your ribs. Eat." She shoved the rest of her squirrel, which was a lot, over to Lightkit, and took the vole. At her sister's doubtful look, Darkkit snorted and pointed out,"I've already eaten." Lightkit lay down to eat, and the remains of the squirrel were finished quickly. "Darkkit, I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think I have a crush on Hawkpaw. Okay, I have a major crush on Hawkpaw. But he..I think he likes Hollypaw."

"Um, I've never been a great consultant about this stuff, Lightkit. I think you'd be better off with Russetpaw."

"She told me to come to you," Lightkit muttered. "Okay, then." Darkkit tried to think, but with Lightkit watching her every move, it was hard. "Try to impress him, I guess? But don't act too bold or confident," she added quickly. "If you like, win battles or bring back lots of prey and do the elders without having to be asked and be nice to the other apprentices and stuff. Really!" she insisted as Lightkit raised an eyebrow. "So..you think this will win him over," Lightkit muttered. "It will," Darkkit promised. Then, before she could say something else, Plumstripe bounded over. "Listen up, you two," she hissed. "I want you to make your mother as comfortable as possible before the blackcough takes over. Starting tomorrow, Stonestream's going to build her a den. It's your job to clean the den, clean her bedding, and bring her meals. She'll be allowed out at sunset to choose her dinner, but for the rest of the day she's inside. This is going to be a bitter leaf-bare, kits. I want to get Hazelwish through it."

"We'll help as much as we can!" Lightkit promised eagerly. "Very well," the medicine cat agreed, then she trotted off. And so, for the next moon, Lightkit and Darkkit served their mother, who seemed to be getting better, until a cold leaf-bare day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Replying to reviews from previous chapters.**

**Amberflame805: Thanks! It's kind of hard to write about sisters hating each other, though.**

**Amberstorm233: I'm glad you like that I put it in there. I also couldn't think of another name, and you let me take the story, so yeah. :)**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I like how in the Warriors books there are cliffhangers, but then you turn to the next page and there's the reaction.**

**Snowtail: Thank you! :)**

**The Golden Sun: Thanks :)**

**Amberstorm233: (again) You are awesome!**

**Okay, back to the story!**

**~windflight13**

* * *

"I feel so much better!" Hazelwish insisted, under Plumstripe's watchful, and slightly suspicious gaze. "I'll ask a warrior to bring you a piece of prey," Darkkit promised. She darted out of the den. On watch were Willowfern and Spottedtail. Plumstripe had wanted two warriors on watch everyday just to make sure that Hazelwish wasn't crowded. "Can you get Hazelwish a piece of prey?" Darkkit asked Spottedtail. "Sure. You can watch while I'm gone." Spottedtail bounded off, and Darkkit took her place in the freezing snow, puffing her chest out. Soon, Spottedtail returned with a skinny blackbird. Darkkit took the prey, thanked the warrior, and went back into the den. "Is that all?" Plumstripe fretted. "I could see the fresh-kill pile," Darkkit reported. "There was only a stale mouse left." Plumstripe paled visibly. "Her breathing's gotten worse," she told Darkkit and Lightkit. "I'm afraid she's going to go soon."

"I'll get Stonestream," Darkkit and Lightkit spoke at the same time, but Lightkit darted away. "Eat. Come on, Hazelwish," Plumstripe encouraged as she tore off a wing for Hazelwish. The sick cat could hardly chew. _I thought she was better! _Darkkit almost blurted that out loud, but Stonestream burst into the den and hissed it before she could get a chance. "She was." Plumstripe stared the warrior down. "It came back again, harder and faster than last time. She's dying. Don't try to deny it, Stonestream."

"She can't die!" Stonestream spat. "She was out yesterday!" Plumstripe's amber eyes blazed with fury, and her body was stiff with anger, but she stayed crouched where she was. "You dare to accuse me of being wrong?" she hissed. "Medicine cats never lie!" For heartbeats, the two glared at each other, but then Hazelwish mewed,"My head's burning up." Stonestream immediately turned away from Plumstripe and licked her ears. "It's okay, my sweet," he murmured. "Soon you'll be at peace. I'll go get some water for you." Within moments he was gone. "I'm so, so sorry," Plumstripe mewed to Darkkit and Lightkit, who stood frozen. "I'm going to get some herbs to help her go in peace, without pain." Without thinking, Darkkit rounded on the medicine cat. "You're useless!" she spat, unsheathing her claws. " 'Oh, I'm going to get herbs to help her go without pain,' " she mimicked. "She's a warrior! You know nothing about pain! But she does! Because she fights for her Clan! And now she's fighting for her life!"

"Darkkit," Willowfern murmured, slipping in to the den. "Calm down."

"My mother's going to die!" Darkkit wailed. "And Plumstripe's going to get herbs to help her **with the pain**!"

"You're right," Plumstripe mewed, keeping her dark gray head high. "I'm a useless medicine cat. I've failed Hazelwish and Stonestream. I've failed you and Lightkit. And now I've failed StarClan." Without another word, she slipped out of the den. Behind them, Hazelwish was writhing. "Plumstripe, where are you?" she gasped. "I'll get Spottedtail," Willowfern mewed immediately. "No..don't need...my...sister," Hazelwish protested, but Willowfern had already gone. Stonestream, however, had returned. When he saw the condition his mate was in, he flung the wad of dripping moss aside and crossed the den in a bound. Darkkit settled down, and she was vaguely aware of Lightkit and Stonestream crouching besides her. "I love you, Mother," Lightkit mewed, trembling. "Remember us in StarClan."

"You were the best mate in Clan history," Stonestream added, then Hazelwish's eyes fell on Darkkit. "I'll miss you," Darkkit promised. "And I'll always tell the story of how you fought your last battle better than any other ones. You'll be free now." With that, Darkkit looked away as Hazelwish's head fell back and her eyes clouded. "She's dead," Lightkit murmured, but Darkkit didn't hear her. She saw a white cloud rise out of her mother's body, and saw Hazelwish's spirit._Good-bye, _the spirit whispered. Its gaze swept over all three cats. Then it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replying to reviews.**

**Amberflame805: Don't worry, it gets happier. :)**

**The Golden Sun: Yes, she has some anger issues. But her mother just died! Don't blame her!**

**Amberstorm233: I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to keep it up.**

**On to chapter 4!**

"Your mentor will be Larkwing." Darkpaw stepped forward to touch noses with the black and silver she-cat. "Lightpaw! Darkpaw!" Less than a moon had passed since Hazelwish's death. Darkpaw had become hated again. Russetwing and Hollypaw teased her and were rude to her, but Hawkheart simply ignored her. Lightpaw bounded off after her mentor, Willowfern. Larkwing nudged Darkpaw. "Shall we go?"

"Go?" Darkpaw echoed. "The territory?" Larkwing prompted. "We're going to see it."

"Oh. Right." Darkpaw padded next to Larkwing as her mentor led her into the forest. "It's much prettier in greenleaf," Larkwing assured her. "You can see the sun coming through the forest and everything is green and the prey is juicy and fat."

"It sounds great," Darkpaw mewed as they weaved around a clump of pine trees, but she only said that to reassure her mentor. _I wish Hazelwish was here, _she thought sadly. _She would love to see the flowers coming up._ "Darkpaw!" Darkpaw snapped to attention and saw Larkwing staring at her sternly. "Oh..sorry. What?"

"I **asked **you what you would do if a ShadowClan patrol crossed the border."

"I, um." Darkpaw thought fast. "I'd send a member of my patrol for reinforcements, then distract them until help came. Then I'd ask what they're doing on our territory."

"Good, good." Larkwing nodded. "That's great, but I would challenge them first."

"Okay." Larkwing talked as they continued walking, explaining the other Clans. "RiverClan and ThunderClan have been fighting over Sunningrocks ever since SkyClan was driven out, and before that. We have them now, but RiverClan's been quiet for a long time. I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols Shimmerstar's up to something. You won't win a water fight with them. WindClan are the fastest cats, so nobody can outrun them, but sometimes our strength overcomes their speed." They came to the edge of the forest as Larkwing explained ShadowClan. "ShadowClan are night fighters, and just plain fox-hearts," Larkwing growled. "Whitestar's deputy, Blacktooth, is a former rogue. Avoid him." Larkwing shuddered. "He killed my sister. Anyway, here we are." They came to stop on a pile of rocks, overlooking a shore. Waves were lapping hungrily at the shore. "Well, this is Sunningrocks," Larkwing mewed, letting her gaze sweep around. "Wow," Darkpaw mewed, forgetting her grief for Hazelwish for a heartbeat. "It looks better in greenleaf," Larkwing promised. Right now, the water was dark, rippling as far as Darkpaw could see. There was still some ice patches, but they were melting rapidly. The sun was going with them. "You'll see much more tomorrow, when we start hunting. But right now, we can't afford to waste light." _Lightpaw! _Darkpaw had totally forgotten. She wondered how her sister was doing, how she was getting along with Willowfern. Was she okay? Before Darkpaw could worry some more, she remembered how Lightpaw never confessed to her anymore. _Well, she won't get any help from me, _Darkpaw thought fiercely.

"You can choose a piece of prey then go to your nest," Larkwing told her, interrupting her thoughts as they ran through the tunnel. "Thanks." Darkpaw was in no mood to talk so she ran ahead of her mentor and appeared in camp first. She chose a mouse and, casting suspicious looks at Hollypaw and Russetwing, retreated to a secluded area in a corner. She chewed her mouse slowly, savoring the flavor, and when she had finished, she buried the bones under the sand. She slipped into the apprentices' den, not caring that she was alone. She chose Russetwing's old nest and curled into it, tail wrapped tightly over her nose. Then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Darkpaw is an apprentice! Exciting! The next chapter is chapter 5...(drumroll) R&amp;R!**

**One review.**

**Guest: I know you reviewed for chapter 1 and didn't really mean it to be a review, thanks. :) Maybe someday I'll track you down and read your story! No, I'm not a stalker. :)**

**~windflight13**

Darkpaw's dream was terrible. First, she saw her mother. "Hazelwish!" she cried. "Hush," Hazelwish murmured, and beckoned to her daughter, where they sat and stared at a pool of water. After a while, Darkpaw dared to ask:"What are we doing, sitting and watching a pool?" Hazelwish didn't reply right away. Instead, she drew Darkpaw close. "This is called the Memory Pool," Hazelwish told her softly. "And in it, we see all our memories, good and bad. Occasionally we see the future, too. But only I can see my memories. Only you can see your memories. Look." Darkpaw looked at the pool again, and in a flash, she saw her life, at least some of the parts she remembered.

_"Lightkit! Look!" she yowled, and when her sister came running over, she threw a snowball._

* * *

_"Her eyes are open!" Hazelwish exclaimed, as Darkkit saw the world for the first time._

* * *

_"Darkkit, we expected better of you," Hazelwish mewed, exchanging glances with Stonestream._

* * *

_"Darkpaw! Lightpaw!"_

* * *

Hazelwish stared at Darkpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes," Darkpaw replied. "Next time-" Hazelwish began, but Darkpaw interrupted. "Can I bring Lightpaw next time?" Hazelwish shook her head. "Lightpaw has a different path than you. But remember; it was always her." Darkpaw was mystified, but Hazelwish began to fade. "No, wait!" Darkpaw cried. "I still have so much to ask you!" To her dismay, Darkpaw woke in her nest. But no...this wasn't her nest. She saw a bigger Lightpaw rising. "Hey, Light, Petalstar wants you." Darkpaw recognized Hollypaw. The way she teased Lightpaw made her jealous. "Thanks." Lightpaw, obviously a warrior, picked her way through the den. Darkpaw raced ahead of Lightpaw, trying to stop her, but Lightpaw passed right through her. "Am I dead?" Darkpaw wondered. "No, you are not. This is merely from the future." Two voices came from behind; Darkpaw whirled to see faint figures. One was Hazelwish, her tabby slender body curved perfectly. The other was a large ginger tom with huge white paws and wide, amber, friendly eyes. "I am Thunderstar," he told her. Darkpaw dipped her head to the ancient leader. "We have come to give you an important message. The dark will rule the light, after many hard moons. But be careful." He paused. "Because the light is dangerous."

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Darkpaw asked. "What are you mewing about when you say dark and light?" Thunderstar didn't reply; his outline was growing fainter. With a jolt of horror, Darkpaw realized that she could see through Hazelwish. She tried to cry out, and found she couldn't. _I need the answers! _she thought, and as if he had heard her, Thunderstar replied solemnly,"You have the answers. You just need to find them." Darkpaw felt herself falling, then she woke up. She had scraps of moss all over her pelt. Hollypaw and Lightpaw were snickering. Her pelt burning up, Darkpaw glared at them. "Shut up!" she snapped, and pushed her way out of the den. The cool air helped calm her temper, and when Larkwing appeared, she was feeling much better. "Ready to hunt?" Larkwing asked. "Yes!" Darkpaw sprang up. "Where are we going?" she asked eagerly. "To the Owl Tree," Larkwing replied. "That's where I learned my first crouch." Darkpaw was aware of birds whistling as they walked slowly through the trees. "Darkpaw," Larkwing mewed suddenly. "I've seen how you and Lightpaw act around each other. You two are going to have to get along because when you train, you need to work together."

"Yes, Larkwing." Nothing went to her brain, she was so happy. Larkwing jumped. "ShadowClan patrol!" she hissed. "What? Where?" Darkpaw became alert at once, ears pricked and body tense. "Nowhere." Larkwing relaxed and purred. "I was checking to see if you were paying attention."

"I was," Darkpaw insisted, but Larkwing gave her a stern look. "Come on, let's go," she mewed. "We need to get on." Without another word, she took off running, weaving through ferns, jumping over fallen logs. Darkpaw's chest burned but she fought to keep up. When they finally stopped, she was panting. Larkwing eyed her critically. "Right. Sniff. I want you to tell me what you smell." Darkpaw gave a huge sniff, and the scents of the forest overwhelmed her. "Leaves," she mewed. "Snow. And-oh!" she broke off. "Mouse!"

"Good." Larkwing gave her a curt nod. "I want you, now, to tell me where you think this mouse is." Darkpaw sniffed once more, and the scent came again, close. "I know!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She burrowed quickly into the snow, and cold, sharp needles of pain stabbed into her pads. She kept digging, faintly aware of Larkwing standing besides her. Then, a small, lean shape leaped up and started running. But it wasn't a mouse. It was a cat. Darkpaw chased after it. "Wait!" she called. "Come back!" The cat, a light brown tabby tom, glanced at her with amber eyes, and, before Larkwing caught up, hissed,"Tonight. Sneak out. Right here." Then he turned and raced away. "He's fast!" Larkwing panted, catching up to her. "Yeah." Darkpaw's heart was beating fast, but it wasn't from the chase. She had seen the way he had looked at her, with his gentle amber eyes..."Darkpaw!" Larkwing cuffed her over the ear. "Come on. He's just a rogue."

"Yes." Darkpaw knew she had to agree. "Come on. Let's keep hunting." Darkpaw nodded, and followed the she-cat. Even while they hunted, his face popped into her mind. She almost purred as she curled into her nest at the end of the day. She couldn't wait to see him. _Why? _she asked herself. Is it worth it, sneaking out to meet a cat she hardly knew? _Yes, _she answered herself happily as she waited for the others to fall asleep. Finally, Lightpaw and Hollypaw stopped talking, and their breathing stilled. Breathing faintly, Darkpaw picked her way between them. She padded silently through the tunnel. Once she was in the forest, she ran freely, heading towards the Owl Tree. When she found the clearing she sat down, watching, waiting, listening.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm too lazy to reply to reviews so that won't be happening anymore. Anyway!**

** Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

* * *

A branch snapped. Darkpaw pricked her ears as a shape appeared in the moonlight and ran towards her. Darkpaw sprang up. _He came! _"You came!" the rogue exclaimed, echoing her thoughts. He wound around her. She shut her eyes, purring. Then suddenly she stopped and pulled away from him. "I can't believe you actually came," he breathed. "Before you explain **what **you were doing on my territory and **why **you wanted to meet me, tell me your name," she snapped. He purred, to her fury. "My name is Wind." Darkpaw relaxed slightly. "I'm Darkpaw," she mewed, then teased,"and you're as fast as it too." She sobered then. "But what are you doing here?"

"I come from the Twolegplace," Wind answered. "My mother's a rogue. My littermates found Twolegs. And I came here, to the forest." He paused. "What are **you **doing here?"

"I live here!" Darkpaw shoved him playfully. "But you can't stay here." Wind cocked his head. "Why not?"

"You're on ThunderClan territory," Darkpaw told him. "And I should be driving you off...not sitting here talking to you."

"No one catches me!" Wind boasted. "I'm too fast!" Darkpaw almost laughed at that. "You're going to have to stay away," she warned him. "Yeah, sure." Wind looked at her. "I have to go. Tomorrow night, same time, same place."

"Okay." Wind's briskness felt like a claw scratch on Darkpaw's heart. She pushed away her thoughts and touched noses with him. "Good-bye."

"Bye," he mewed. Then he was gone, nothing more than a streak in the forest. Darkpaw's feet ached as she stumbled home. _Why do I feel like this? _she thought, furious at herself for letting her guard down. _He's a rogue. And I'm an apprentice warrior. I can't love him._

* * *

"Why are you so tired all the time?" Larkwing asked as she led the way to the training area. "Don't know," Darkpaw muttered. She'd been meeting Wind for a moon now, and greenleaf was here. Hollypaw, now Hollyblaze, still scorned her, but Lightpaw was distant as ever. "Larkwing," Willowfern mewed. "Come on. We need to get our apprentices over to Sunningrocks. Stonestream's patrol is fighting." Larkwing cocked her head. "I thought we were training?"

"Not anymore," Willowfern mewed. "Petalstar told me to tell you we're taking them. So." Willowfern snorted crossly, then raced off. Darkpaw charged after Larkwing, dodging a stray branch and leaping over a clump of marigold. She could hear screeches as they neared the end of the forest, then the four cats burst forward. They approached Sunningrocks slyly, and Larkwing murmured,"Think like a fox. Be smart. They're bad on land." Without another word, she nosed Darkpaw away and plunged into the fray. Lightpaw and Willowfern were fighting side by side. Darkpaw stepped to one side as a white she-cat careened towards her. The she-cat snarled, and Darkpaw recognized Silvercloud. She had seen her at a Gathering. "To think I felt sorry for you!" Silvercloud snarled. She leaped at Darkpaw, who froze. Then a streak of gray fur flew between them. Darkpaw's heart froze as Silvercloud flashed out a paw. "Noooo!" Darkpaw wailed, leaping to Stonestream's side. Blood was gushing out of his chest. Behind them, the battle spotted. "You can have the rocks!" Stormtail snarled. "You've killed a noble, brave warrior. Now go!" He crouched at his brother's side. Darkpaw joined him, numb. "Peace..I'll be at peace," Stonestream murmured. "And I'll see Hazelwish again." His gaze fell on Darkpaw. "Darkpaw, I had hoped I would live to see you and Lightpaw grow up." He coughed, spitting blood. Darkpaw pushed her nose into Stonestream's chest, where she could feel his heart, once beating rapidly, slowing. "Darkpaw, be careful," he murmured. "The light is dangerous." Darkpaw frowned. Thunderstar had said the same thing. She couldn't reply; Stonestream's head had fallen back, and his eyes were clouded. Darkpaw stood straight, pushing down her grief. "I'm okay," she murmured as Larkwing came up. "I'll be okay. Does Lightpaw know?" Larkwing nodded, and then let Darkpaw lean on her shoulder the whole way home. When they got into camp, Darkpaw's jaw dropped and she forgot her father's death. There, in the middle of the clearing, with Petalstar and her deputy Brightfall crowded around him, was Wind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! **

**~windflight13**

* * *

"Wind!" Darkpaw cried, and leaped forward. The rogue twisted. His amber eyes were sparkling. "Darkpaw," he mewed. "You know each other?" Brightfall asked, mystified. Darkpaw ignored her as she wound around Wind, his sleek pelt pressing against hers. "Wait, stop!" Hollyblaze cried. "What is he doing here?" She glared at Darkpaw. "Do you know him?" Petalstar asked. "No," Hollyblaze replied smugly. "But Darkpaw does." All eyes fell on Darkpaw, whose pelt burned. "I-I've seen him a few times," she lied. "Yes." Larkwing stepped up to Darkpaw's side and challenged everybody with furious green eyes. "We've chased him off our territory. Twice." There was a defensive note in her mentor's tone. "What does he want?" Darkpaw asked, then blushed as Petalstar sent her a quizzical look. "With ThunderClan, I mean," she corrected herself quickly. "He wants to join." _For me? _Darkpaw thought remembering all the nights they'd spent under the moon. He'd twine his tail with hers and whisper, "I love you." She'd reply, and then they would find the constellation that looked like two cats twining tails. 'Our star' he called it. They would find their star, and then stare up at it until they fell asleep. "I will make him an apprentice now," Petalstar announced. "ThunderClan! Gather around. A rogue named Wind wishes to join us. Your apprentice name will be Runningpaw. Your mentor will be-"

"Wait!" Brightfall stepped up. Petalstar's claws tightened on the Highrock. "Yes?"

"I'd like to mentor Runningpaw." Petalstar nodded slowly. "Very well. Runningpaw, your mentor will be Brightfall."

"Touch noses with her," Larkwing hissed. Newly-named Runningpaw slowly stretched his nose out to touch Brightfall's. "Darkpaw, can you get him a nest?" Brightfall called. "Then I'll show him the territory."

"Sure," Darkpaw replied. "Come on." She beckoned to Runningpaw. They moved into the apprentices den, where she gave him Hollyblaze's old nest and asked curiously, "Why did you join ThunderClan?" Runningpaw looked at her. His eyes were twinkling. "I wanted to see what Clan life was like."

"Are you staying...permanently?" Darkpaw asked hopefully. "Yes, I am," Runningpaw replied. Darkpaw purred. "I'm glad to hear it. Come on, let's go. Brightfall will be wanting you." She sprang up and shook her pelt lightly, getting rid of the thin layer of dust that had settled on her fur. "Oh there you are," Brightfall mewed as they approached her. "I was wondering if you two had gotten lost." Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were narrowed slightly, and tinged with suspicion. _That's why Brightfall wanted to become Runningpaw's mentor! _Darkpaw realized. _She wants to see if he's loyal! He **is**!_ She argued with herself, and was on the verge of saying that when Stormtail and Willowfern stumbled into camp, carrying Stonestream's limp body. Runningpaw's ears pricked and he stood erect. "Who's that?" Whitekit squeaked, and her two sisters added, "Yes! Who's that?" Doveflight glared at them. "Whitekit! Redkit! Rainkit! Don't ask such rude questions! I'm sorry, dear," she added to Darkpaw, who stood stiff. "They don't keno what they're talking about."

"It's okay," Darkpaw whispered. Doveflight herded her kits back into the nursery, and Darkpaw heard her scolding them as they disappeared. "Come on Runningpaw," Brightfall mewed. "Let's go see the forest."

"Okay." Runningpaw followed her eagerly. Plumstripe sat down besides Stonestream and began cleaning the blood off and smoothing clumps of watermint on his pelt. Rosemary followed after. The sun set over Lightpaw and Darkpaw sitting awkwardly across from each other. Stormtail sat next to Lightpaw. The moon fell over camp, and Plumstripe stood up. "Good-bye, Stonestream," she mewed. "May you find good hunting and shelter wherever you sleep."

"May StarClan light your path," Brightfall added. Plumstripe beckoned to Ravenwing, the elder, who shook her white paws and stood up. Plumstripe heaved the body onto Ravenwing's shoulders, then helped the elder out of camp. Darkpaw stared at the waving arms of the gorse tunnel that had swallowed her father. He was gone. She was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while! Sorry! I've decided to reply to reviews again, and have little contests, and Questions of the Day, because fans are everything! So replying:

Hollyleaf1243: I am so excited to have you along as I write! It's going to be awesome, :) Hawkheart is indeed the apprentice Lightpaw has a crush on, but if I say anymore I'll ruin the story. i only really put Wind (er, Runningpaw) in to have some romance for Darkpaw and mysteries in the next two stories! Also, you can learn more about Hazelwish in my Secrets challenge in Book of Challenges. Hope that will help!

I think that's all. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 8!

~windflight13

Chapter 8

"Darkpaw," Larkwing called. "I'd like to talk to you, please." Darkpaw looked at Runningpaw, who shrugged, then over at Hollyblaze and Lightpaw, who were snickering. Russetwing joined them as Darkpaw followed Larkwing out into the forest. "Darkpaw, remember the battle with ShadowClan? How Lightpaw plunged right in while you stood there frozen?"

"Yes," Darkpaw muttered. "Well, Petalstar noticed that." Larkwing was talking quickly, and Darkpaw knew her mentor was furious. "She said maybe you need to wait a couple moons and keep training. Meanwhile, Lightpaw will become a warrior."

"No!" Darkpaw gasped, horrified. "No!" Nothing in Larkwing's gaze changed. "If you want to keep up, you need to pay attention," Larkwing spat. "I've tried to make you the best apprentice, but everything I say seems to go right over your head. You need to shape up if you don't want Runningpaw to catch you." Larkwing's words stung her, but Darkpaw wasn't going to let her mentor see that. She straightened up and glared back at Larkwing. "Don't worry, I won't," she growled. Larkwing relaxed her offensive position, and pride showed in her eyes. "Good. I'm very proud of you. Starting tomorrow, you'll get up at dawn, hunt until the sun is over the camp, then practice battle moves until sun-down. We'll do that until it's time to go to the Moonstone, if you're ready."

"Great! I'll be ready!" Darkpaw mewed. She knew her muscles were going to be sore every night, but she would just get stronger. And so, for the next moon and a half, Darkpaw trained hard, mentally and physically. She controlled her temper as best she could, but sometimes she had little outbursts. Darkpaw lay listening to the rain on the roof of the den and thinking about training when Runningpaw burst in. His pelt was slicked with rain. He collapsed into his nest, and Darkpaw pushed herself is to lean against him. "I saw our star," he mewed, when his breathing had calmed. Darkpaw twined tails with him. "I saw it too," she whispered. "I love you," Runningpaw told her. "I love you too." Lightpaw pushed into the den and snorted with disgust when she saw the two. Lightpaw had grown into her long legs, and was a tall, slender she-cat. Her amber eyes were hard. "Listen, Lightpaw," Darkpaw spat. "Just because Hawkheart doesn't like you doesn't mean you need to harp at me for somebody liking_ me_, not you." As soon as she said the words, Darkpaw regretted them. Lightpaw's eyes blazed. "O Majesty," she sniped. "Larkwing wishes to see the great one." Darkpaw rolled her eyes at Runningpaw. "I'd better go," she mewed, and pushed her nose into his light brown fur briefly. Then, she went to Larkwing, avoiding the rain. Her mentor was sitting huddled outside the warriors den. "Larkwing." She greeted the black-and-silver she-cat respectfully. "Darkpaw, are you ready?" Larkwing asked. "What for?" Darkpaw replied steadily. "We're going to the Moonstone."

"Now?" Darkpaw exclaimed. Larkwing nodded. "Now. Go to Plumstripe and get traveling herbs," she ordered. "Then meet me back in the clearing. Lightpaw's already eaten hers. Hurry!" Darkpaw dashed through the rain and hopped impatiently from one paw to another, trying to stay warm while Plumstripe prepared the herbs. Darkpaw hurried to eat them, thanked Pkumstripe, and darted off. Willowfern and Larkwing were waiting, so she joined them. Lightpaw emerged from the apprentices den and looked around. When she had spotted them, she ran over. "Shall we go?" Willowfern asked. Larkwing nodded. They bounded off, keeping together and trying to avoid dripping trees and wet boulders. Out of the forest, at the border, the wind howled, stronger than ever. The rain came down sharply, and soon all four cats were soaked to the skin. "Stop!" a cat yowled. Darkpaw squinted and recognized Snowstorm from WindClan, with Firepaw and his mentor Ivywing. "What are you doing so close to the border, Larkwing?" Ivywing demanded as the patrol skidded to a halt in the mud. "We're taking Darkpaw and Lightpaw on their journey to the Moonstone!" Larkwing called over the wind. Ivywing exchanged a glance with Snowstorm, who blinked. "We'll let you pass." Ivywing stood aside and dipped her head respectfully, but her eyes were narrowed. Larkwing murmured her thanks, and they pressed on, fighting through the wind. _Great StarClan! _Darkpaw thought. _How does WindClan live like this?_

They ascended a steep hill, and Darkpaw tripped on a loose stone. She fell and would've rolled down the hill if Lightpaw hadn't stopped her. "Thanks," she gasped. "Sure." Lightpaw helped Darkpaw up. "Are you okay?" Larkwing and Willowfern asked at the same time. They rushed down to help her. Lightpaw continued toiling up. Larkwing whispered something to Willowfern. She peeled away and hurried to Lightpaw, supporting her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Larkwing checked as they stood before a long tunnel. "Yes, I'm fine," Darkpaw replied impatiently. "Okay." Larkwing disappeared into Mothermouth. Taking a deep breath, Darkpaw stepped in and let the darkness envelop her.

**Long, huh? Let me know what you thought! I am in need of a major character for this book, and the next book, so whoever answers this question correctly gets to submit and OC for that main character. **

**Question: Who is my favorite warrior cat?**

**Guess away friends! Question Of The Day: Do you prefer Darkpaw or Lightpaw? Until next time!**

**~windflight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well**,** here is chapter nine! Review replies:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Hello beta! Nope, you don't have the right cat. Sorry! I like Darkpaw better too :) Can I call you Sky?**

**Amberstorm233: How often do you think I should update? You are the first person to ever call my writing amazing, thank you! :D Wrong cats, sorry. Keep guessing! I like Darkpaw better too. Sorry Lightpaw! runs away**

**Thank you to the only two reviewers who commented on the most recent chapter! (Hint hint) Read on! **

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 9**

Darkpaw followed Larkwing's tail-tip through the winding tunnel. She imagined them traveling deeper into the hillside. Something dropped from the roof, brushed against her, and flitted away. Darkpaw squealed. "What was that?" Larkwing asked calmly, continuing on. "A bat," Darkpaw replied, shivering. "Oh. Okay." Larkwing took them through an entranceway where they stopped. "Where's the Moonstone?" Lightpaw asked. "Wait," Larkwing replied. A heartbeat later the cavern lit up and Darkpaw saw the Moonstone. She couldn't explain what it looked like afterwards, but she was dazzled. The sparkling light made her want to fall asleep and never wake up. "Touch it with your nose," Larkwing directed. Darkpaw leaned forward and touched the stone. When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark, ugly forest. The trees were moldy and gray. Darkpaw shivered as she walked through the trees. She gasped when she saw the cat. He had bugs running all over his brown pelt. "Welcome to the Dark Forest, Darkpaw," he rasped. "Dark Forest; Darkpaw. Get it?" He cackled, causing two bugs to fly out of his mouth. Darkpaw retched. "I'm Maggottail," he announced. "I'm here to take you on a tour of my home, because when you die you'll end up here."

"W-where is StarClan?" Darkpaw asked nervously. Maggottail cackled again. "StarClan cats don't roam here. This is for the bad cats; the murderers."

"But I haven't murdered anyone!" she protested. Maggottail stared at her. "You will soon enough," he growled. "That's enough!" A strong voice echoed through the Dark Forest. Darkpaw recognized Stonestream. He shoved her behind him and glared at the tom. "Stay away from my daughter!" he snarled. "_Or else._ Come on, Darkpaw, let's go," he added. Still in shock, Darkpaw followed Stonestream through the woods and into StarClan's territory, trying to ignore Maggottail's jeers. "Now what were you doing in the Dark Forest?" Stonestream scolded her. "Your mother was worried sick."

"I'm at the Moonstone." To her surprise, Stonestream's eyes glowed. "So you'll be made a warrior soon?" he asked eagerly, and Darkpaw nodded. "I'll tell Hazelwish!" He bounded off, only stopping as Darkpaw called, surprised, "You're going so soon?" Instead of an answer, he mewed, "Hazelwish and I will watch over you forever." Then he raced away and Darkpaw woke up. She was the only one awake, so she stretched her legs while mulling things over. Soon, Larkwing woke, with Willowfern and Lightpaw following. "How was it?" Larkwing asked as they started home. It was no longer windy. "Interesting," Darkpaw admitted. "Petalstar will be glad to hear that you two survived," Willowfern commented playfully. Lightpaw shoved her gently. "It was fun mentoring you, Darkpaw," Larkwing mewed. "I'll tell stories about you when I retire," Darkpaw promised. "Especially the one when you were trying to teach me how to fish and you fell in. You didn't even catch the fish!" Darkpaw added mischievously. Larkwing's eyes sparkled. "You wouldn't dare!" She lunged at Darkpaw, who darted out of the way. "I would! I'll tell Willowfern and Lightpaw right now!"

"Yes, do!" Willowfern agreed. "You never told me about this, Larkwing!"

"It wasn't that bad," Larkwing protested as they padded into camp. "She's lying," Darkpaw assured Willowfern. "Good night!" Darkpaw called. She slid into the apprentices den quietly. Runningpaw was fast asleep; she crawled into her nest and fell asleep.

**There's chapter 9! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'll try to be better about that. R&amp;R!**

**~windflight13**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, chapter ten! I got one review on chapter nine.**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks! I'll try that!**

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 10**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Darkpaw stood next to Larkwing. Her black pelt sleek and shining. Lightpaw looked equally happy as she stood next to her mentor. "We have gathered today to make two new warriors," Petalstar mewed. "Darkpaw and Lightpaw, step forward."

"Go on," Larkwing whispered. She gave Darkpaw a nudge from behind. Darkpaw stepped forward to meet Petalstar who had leaped down and bounded forward to meet them. Then the ceremony began.

"I, Petalstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightpaw, Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do!" Their response was in chorus, so alike even as they were so different.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lightpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Lightcloud. StarClan honors your intellect and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle on Lightcloud, who licked Petalstar's shoulder and stepped back to Willowfern.

"Darkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkfire. StarClan honors your quick thinking and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Darkfire! Lightcloud!" Darkfire licked Petalstar's shoulder excitedly.

"Plumstripe, Lightcloud, come stand by me," the leader announced. Lightcloud looked mystified as she went over, but Petalstar had a sly look on her own face. "You, too Darkfire!" Petalstar called, and Darkfire jumped. She hurried over and to stand by Lightcloud.

"Whitekit, Rainkit and Redkit!" Darkfire purred. Of course! It was their apprentice ceremony! "Plumstripe, you will mentor Rainpaw. Darkfire, you will mentor Redpaw." The little gray she-cat trotted over to Darkfire and stretched up to touch noses.

"Come on," Darkfire whispered as the Clan started cheering after Lightcloud received Whitepaw as an apprentice. "Let's get you a nest, you can have my old one, and then we'll go see the forest." Redpaw bounced up and down; Darkfire remembered her excitement as a new apprentice and purred. Runningpaw came over, eyes full of happiness.

"Darkfire!" he cheered.

"Are you unhappy or jealous?" Darkfire checked.

"Because I'm older than you?" Runningpaw guessed. "No, I'm not. You started training before me, and you deserve it." His eyes shone. "And you've got a new apprentice. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she purred. "Soon you'll be made a warrior."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Okay, I've gotta go, Brightfall's beckoning me." He lightly touched his nose to her ear. "Love you."

"Love you too." Redpaw was staring and Darkfire blushed.

"Is he your mate?" Redpaw asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Darkfire defended herself fiercely.

"Can we go out now?" Redpaw begged.

"Sure." Darkfire led her out of the camp and to Sunningrocks.

"What are these from?" Redpaw asked curiously, staring at the bloodstains. Darkfire remembered the horrible sight of the battle. That was after Stonestream died. ThunderClan had tried, and failed, to take back Sunningrocks.

"Listen Redpaw," Darkfire began, settling down. "Long ago, Sunningrocks was in the middle of the river, so only RiverClan could claim it. But moons later, the river changed course. ThunderClan, obviously, took the chance to claim Sunningrocks themselves. But RiverClan wasn't just going to sit back and let us have the rocks. So, we've been fighting over them. Those bloodstains are from a very recent battle when we tried to take back Sunningrocks. We failed. Petalstar is planning another attack. Maybe you'll get to participate." Redpaw's eyes shined.

"Really? Awesome!"She reared up on her hind legs and swiped at the air.

"Very good," Darkfire told her. "Your strong back legs will help you when we move onto advanced moves that include balancing. We'll start hunting tomorrow, and soon learn battle moves."

"Thanks! Whitepaw's going to be so jealous! Of course I'll show her the moves, though."

"That's very kind of you," Darkfire told her, "but I'm not sure how Lightcloud's going to train her."

"Oh." Redpaw's head drooped, then she brightened. "What are you going to show me next?" Darkfire purred. Training Redpaw would be fun.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Be sure to review!**

**~windflight13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11! I hope you enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 11**

"Darkfire!" Redpaw exploded from the tunnel. Darkfire lifted her head. "Ignore her," Runningstorm hissed.

"Too late," Darkfire teased, then got up to meet her panting apprentice. "What is it?" Darkfire asked.

"Brightfall's patrol...found...Willowfern dead!" Redpaw blurted out. "She had blood all over her throat! Brightfall thinks a cat killed her!"

"Willowfern?" Darkfire questioned. "Are you sure?" Redpaw nodded vigorously.

"Brightfall wanted me to come back to camp, tell you, and ask you to report to Petalstar. I've got to send Plumstripe and Rainpaw out so they can examine her." Without another word, Redpaw dashed off.

"I've got to go," Darkfire mewed apologetically to Runningstorm. Her mate rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, fine."

"Then go," the warrior purred. "I'll take Redpaw out to hunt if you'd like, when she's done fetching Plumstripe and Rainpaw."

"Actually, that'd be great," Darkfire responded. "You'll do great as you've been a warrior for a moon. But she's a two moon apprentice, and thinks she knows everything. She likes to run on ahead and she doesn't listen to anybody, except me. But please be gentle." Runningstorm raised an eyebrow.

"What, me? Not gentle?" he said. "No way. We'll be fine," he added as Darkfire glared at him.

"Good. Thanks." Darkfire turned and bounded over to Petalstar's den. She stopped outside of the lichen curtain, unsure of what to do next.

"Come in," Petalstar mewed. Darkfire took a deep breath and stepped inside the cool shade.

"Willowfern is dead," Darkfire told her.

"Hmm. And who killed her?" Petalstar asked. Darkfire shook her head. "No one knows. But apparently she was killed by a cat." Petalstar's eyes widened with distress.

"We'll have to be on our guard," she murmured. "I sense something terrible is on its way." She heaved a huge sigh. "I only wish I would be here to guide ThunderClan through it. I am on my last life, Darkfire. And nothing you do will stop my passing. Go now. Leave me to rest in peace." Darkfire dipped her head and backed out. Runningstorm and Redpaw had gone, but Brightfall and Lightcloud had returned. The last member of the patrol, Mistleaf, staggered into camp with Willowfern on her shoulders. She dropped the dead cat and shook herself violently.

"Whew!" she panted. "Who knew she was so heavy! And I could always see her ribs!"

"Go get some rest," Lightcloud suggested. "I'll wake you when we start the vigil."

"That sounds great. I'll do that," Mistleaf mewed, sounding relieved. "Thanks."

Darkfire stepped forward.

"Can I take a look?" she asked. Lightcloud glared at her, but stepped back.

"It's up to Brightfall," she muttered.

"Sure," Brightfall responded. "Just don't change anything."

"Right." Darkfire weaved around Brightfall. Willowfern's fur was in clumps, clotted with blood. Darkfire bent closer; at her throat were two neat teethmarks. Willowfern's eyes stared aimlessly up at the sky. "Was she like this when you found her?" Darkfire questioned.

"Yes." Brightfall looked puzzled. "Of course she was. I sent Redpaw back, then Mistleaf started carrying her."

"I see," Darkfire murmured. Her head spun with suggestions of how Willowfern's death could've come about. Runningstorm and Redpaw had returned quite early, so she excused herself to go talk to them.

"Do you think she killed herself?" Darkfire asked Runningstorm. "Or got a cat to kill her?"

"Could be," he murmured. "Just watch out. Willowfern was one of my close friends. I hate seeing her dead. And I'd hate to lose you."

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! What will happen next?**

**Please review, it means so much to me! Thank you for reading!**

**~windflight13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Did anyone enjoy the cliffhanger I left you guys hanging on? I hope you did! I got two new reviewers, Night (a Guest) and Nightfeather (a Guest) who may be the same people...so here are the replies to the reviews because I got three reviews on chapter 11! **

**Amberstorm233: I'm glad you like them :) I honestly just put Runningpaw in there cause I wanted a little romance for poor Darkfire...**

**Night: Thank you!**

**Nightfeather: What do you mean by the kits should be Ebonykit and Ivorykit? I'm actually going to co-write a story with Gray of WingClan called Black and White Hearts, and the main characters are called Ebonykit and Ivorykit! :) It's okay for not reviewing for the first 10 chapters...you can make it up by reviewing for the next ten chapters haha *evil laugh* And about you thinking Lightcloud should be the evil one..I like stories where all the perfect, innocent cats are evil! So Lightcloud may or may not be evil muahaha!**

**That's all and here's the chapter! ****Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 12**

"Doveflight's dead." The whisper rippled around camp as the lifeless she-cat lay, fur ripped at the throat.

"Bet Russetwing's next," Redpaw hissed.

"Hush!" Darkfire snapped. "I won't have you gossiping of such things!" Redpaw pouted. But she was right. Darkfire was out hunting when she saw Russetwing dead. She had carefully dragged the body back to camp. Now she stood, uneasily shifting her paws as Petalstar examined Russetwing.

"You say you found her dead?" the leader questioned.

"Yes, I did."

"Hmm." Petalstar returned to her search. "Ha!" she exclaimed. She lifted up a piece of fur. "I found this in her claws." Petalstar tossed it at her. "Tell me what you think of that." Darkfire fumbled with the fur and stared at it, a hollow in her chest opening up and filling with horror. The fur was pure black just like hers. Larkwing was black too, but Darkfire was the only cat in ThunderClan with unblemished black fur.

"Darkfire's the killer," Rainpaw breathed.

"Shh!" Plumstripe snarled. "We've no evidence that she is!"

"Darkfire, you will be taken off hunting patrols," Petalstar announced. "In case you _mistake _your Clanmates for prey." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "You can take out your anger on enemy warriors. Not ours. That is all. You may return to your duties." Darkfire dipped her head.

"Thank you, Petalstar," she mumbled. "I'll go now." She backed away. Cats spread in all directions as she headed for the warriors den. She collapsed into her nest.

"Hey." Runningstorm curled around her. "It's okay. I'll convince them that it wasn't you. Redpaw wants to do battle training."

"You take her," Darkfire told him. "Go." She pushed at him, but he remained stubbornly where he was.

"I want to see you out of your nest tomorrow."

"Okay." Darkfire just wanted to get rid of him.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too." He held her gaze for a heartbeat, then backed out of the den. Darkfire sat up, listening to conversation outside. A shape slid into the den. Amberstorm.

"Darkfire," the senior warrior mewed solemnly. "I want you to know that I believe you are innocent. Because Brightfall was found dead minutes after you went to your den."

"Thanks," Darkfire mumbled. Amberstorm's eyes glinted.

"Your sister's the new deputy."

"Wow." _Can't you see I don't want to talk? _Darkfire wailed inside. "Tell her I said congratulations," Darkfire mewed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep."

"Of course. I understand." Amberstorm got up and headed out. And Darkfire fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, she was woken by Cloudkit and Sunkit. "Take that!" Cloudkit squeaked, jabbing at her with unsheathed claws. Darkfire growled and shoved them away.

"Hey!" they cried as she picked them up by their scruffs and stalked over to the nursery. She dropped them in a pile at Mistleaf's paws. The queen lifted her head lazily.

"Your kits just woke me up," Darkfire snapped. "Keep them out of my fur!" Mistleaf blinked once.

"Come here," she said to her kits. "Don't go over to Darkfire. She might kill you!" Sunkit squeaked in terror and burrowed into her mother's fur. "Stay away from my kits," Mistleaf snarled. Darkfire glared at her.

"I'll do whatever I want," she replied evenly, triumphing as Mistleaf's eyes filled with fear.

"It's okay." Lightcloud shoved past Darkfire. "I'll take care of you. Get away!" she spat.

"The deputy shouldn't act like that," Darkfire mewed icily. "Especially in front of kits. Setting a bad example. Tsk, tsk." Lightcloud's eyes blazed and her legs stiffened.

"You think you know everything-" she began furiously, but Petalstar interrupted her.

"Lightcloud, I'd like to speak to you. Darkfire, I've decided to allow you to hunt with someone watching you. Mistleaf. Please take her out."

"Very well," Mistleaf snarled. "Let's go." Darkfire glared at her.

"I'll hunt by the stream." She pushed past the white she-cat and bounded into the forest. By the time Mistleaf caught up, she was stalking a robin.

"I've seen you looking at my kits," Mistleaf mewed.

"So?" Darkfire stalked forward, keeping her tail low.

"So? They'd better not be next on your list to be killed!" The robin screeched and flew off. Darkfire sat up, frustrated.

"We're hunting, right? So shut up and start. I'm going this way." She pushed off, ignoring the thorns scraping her pelt. If Petalstar wanted her to hunt, she would hunt.

* * *

"Help!" The screech startled the vole Darkfire was stalking. It was Mistleaf, close by. She recounted her catches and where she had buried them, then ran towards where Mistleaf's cry had come from. She bundled through a patch of ferns and stopped. Mistleaf lay, writhing, with her claws splayed. A pool of blood bubbled at her throat. Darkfire hurried over.

"Mistleaf," she mewed. "Who did this to you?"

"Light." Mistleaf coughed, spraying blood over Darkfire's pelt. She didn't flinch. "The light." Mistleaf scrabbled at her chest, struggling for air. "The light." Darkfire rolled her eyes. That stupid message. _The light..._ Mistleaf sighed, and Darkfire knew she was at peace.

"Mistleaf," she murmured. "May StarClan light your path." She curled herself around the dead cat and licked the blood of Mistleaf's white pelt, ignoring the salty tang. Then she felt asleep.

* * *

"Must be her..."

"Look at all the blood!"

"I can't believe she would do that."

"Another honorable warrior is dead." Darkfire opened her eyes and stretched. Mistleaf was no longer besides her. A ring of warriors surrounded her, including RUnningstorm.

"Is-is-" She tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She swallowed and was about to try again when Petalstar spoke instead.

"Well, cats of ThunderClan, we have found our killer." Her gaze fell on Darkfire. "Darkfire." Runningstorm's eyes widened with distress.

"I didn't kill-" Darkfire broke off as Petalstar's cold green eyes fell on her.

"Darkfire, I banish you from ThunderClan."

**Another cliffhanger! *Cackles evilly* And a good one too, better than the last one! We are 12/24ths of the way through Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory, halfway through! Can you believe it? I've got three sequels planned too :) I'm going to give a teaser to the second one after the last chapter, and soon I'm going to tell you the titles. It's going to be sweet. Anyway...you know what I'm going to ask for.**

**Reviews! :) Thanks for reading!**

**~windflight13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the thirteenth chapter of Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory! Darkfire has been banished! But what will be the aftermath...**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 13**

"What?" Darkfire gasped. "You can't! W-what about Redpaw?"

"I am the leader of ThunderClan," Petalstar mewed coldly. "I can do what I want. And as for Redpaw, she is no longer your apprentice." Petalstar raised her voice. "ThunderClan, if any cat sees Darkfire in our territory after sunset tonight, you may chase her off." _How is this happening? _Darkfire thought. _It can't be! _She raised her head and looked into Runningstorm's wide eyes.

"Runningstorm," she mewed. "Will you come with me?" He hesitated, dipping his head.

"No Darkfire. I won't. I'm so sorry. But ThunderClan is my home now. I'm not leaving." Lightcloud flashed Darkfire a triumphant look.

"Very well," Darkfire hissed. "I will go." She whirled around and plunged into the tunnel, leaving camp for the last time. _I won't go back, I swear! _she thought fiercely as she ran towards the Twolegplace. Then she remembered how Runningstorm had rejected her. She sat down with a crash outside a Twoleg nest, ready to break down. A flap opened and a cat ran out of the nest. It was a tom.

"What are you doing here, you filthy stray?" he yawned.

"I am not a stray," Darkfire growled.

"Sure you are." He shrugged. "You just can't hide it." Blood roared in her ears and she leaped at the tom, unsheathing her claws and swiping at him. He scrambled out from under Darkfire and ran off, wailing. Darkfire stood panting.

"Wow! No one's beaten Boots before!" Darkfire glanced up.

"He didn't fight back," she snorted at the cat. A she-cat, balancing gratefully on a tree, leaped onto the ground.

"I'm Leopard. What's your name?"

"Darkfire." Darkfire was walking away briskly as she spoke and Leopard trotted to her side.

"Where did you come from?" StarClan this rogue was nosy!

"I-" Darkfire began, but then thought better of it. It wouldn't be a good idea to say she was a ThunderClan cat. "I'm a rogue," she lied. Leopard eyed her critically.

"Really? By the looks of you, I'd say you're a Clan cat...from ShadowClan?"

"No," Darkfire sighed. "From ThunderClan."

"Did you get exiled?" Darkfire's heart stopped. _How did she know?_

"No," she lied instantly.

"Well, I'll show you around Twolegplace if you want." Leopard sounded so eager and helpful. What was the harm? _I'm a trained warrior, _she conceded. _I can take Leopard anytime. _

"Sure. Why not?" she agreed.

"Great!" Leopard brightened immediately. "Let's go. This here," she mewed, nodding at a tortoiseshell she-cat who they were passing, "is Leaf. Leaf, this is Darkfire."

"Hi, Darkfire," Leaf meowed. "Where are you going Leopard?"

"I'm showing Darkfire around Twolegplace." Leaf leapt up immediately.

"Can I come?"

"Sure!" Leopard replied. "As long as it's okay with Darkfire."

"Fine," Darkfire meowed. She sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

It was a very long day, and a very long trail of cats that followed Darkfire back to where she had met Leopard.

"I'll take you to an abandoned Twoleg nest," Leopard hissed. "They want you to teach them warrior skills. They can all hunt of course, but they're really bad fighters. Just one night. They want to learn how to fight. And then you can keep the nest. Please?" Her wide green eyes looked so hopeful, Darkfire couldn't deny her.

"Okay. Fine," she sighed. "Lead the way."

**A little short chapter, introducing you all to Darkfire's banishment. Review please please please please and keep an eye out for the next chapter Saturday!**

**~windflight13**


	14. Chapter 14

**To anyone who reviewed, thank you for your support! I honestly work hard on this story, and I enjoy any feedback, good or bad! Also, ten chapters until the end of Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory! Enjoy the chapter!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 14**

Darkfire padded around Leaf and Dawn, who had stayed. Dawn was a nine moon old former kittypet, but her sleek cream fur and hard muscles suggested otherwise. Leaf was seventeen moons old, two older than Darkfire. "So," Dawn mewed, exchanging glances with Leaf. "We were wondering if you could take us back to your Clan."

"No!" Darkfire spat. "I'm never going back!"

"Okay," Leaf soothed. "We'll wait till you feel better."

"Hold on," Darkfire realized. "I'm a rogue."

"No," Leaf mewed. "Leopard told us you're formerly ThunderClan."

"So much for keeping her mouth shut," Darkfire muttered. She curled up. "I'm going to sleep. Stay or go, I don't care. Just be quiet."

* * *

Darkfire stretched and opened her eyes. Sun was streaming into the Twoleg nest. Leaf was nowhere to be seen, but Dawn was sitting close. "Here." She shoved a mouse towards Darkfire. "I hunted." The little she-cat sounded hopeful.

"Thanks." Darkfire swallowed the mouse in a couple gulps. "Thanks," she mewed again.

"Sure. Where are you going today?" Darkfire shrugged.

"Probably going to keep heading away from here."

"Can I come?" Dawn asked eagerly. "I don't have anywhere to stay. My mother died when I was five moons and my Twoleg cast me out," she added sadly.

"Fine," Darkfire consented. "But you have to listen to me," she added immediately. "Let's go." Dawn trotted to keep up as Darkfire set off quickly, weaving through the Twolegplace.

"Wait up!" Dawn complained. Darkfire looked back; Dawn was lagging. Sighing, she stopped to wait.

"Could you go a little faster?"

"My legs are shorter than yours," Dawn pointed out unhelpfully.

"True. But all the same, let's keep going." The first Thunderpath they came to was clear, so they crossed quickly. The second, however, was bigger, and Dawn trembled as they stood waiting for a gap between monsters. When one came, Darkfire darted forward. She was almost all the way across when she realized Dawn wasn't at her side. She looked frantically around. There the little cat was, shivering halfway. "Dawn!" she screeched. "Look out!" Dawn looked to her left and froze. She was directly in the path of an oncoming monster.

The monster screeched and swerved to one side, barely missing Dawn, as Darkfire plunged in and grabbed her by the scruff none too gently. She set her down on a patch of grass and stared sternly at her. "You almost killed both of us!" she spat. "You stupid, stupid cat!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn murmured. "My mother died on a Thunderpath. I could hear the crunch of bones, her screech, the fear in her eyes. When I saw that monster...I just panicked. It was like seeing her die...all over again." Dawn trembled more vigorously. "I'm sorry Darkfire. I'm really sorry," she repeated. Darkfire nuzzled the little cat.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I should've been watching you. I'm sorry too."

***Gasp!* Dawn almost dies! Will she recover from the shock? That was the most exciting part in the chapter, I'm sorry. Keep watch for chapter 15. Oh, and by the way, so you can read and review (hint, hint) I update Saturdays.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~windflight13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for anyone who reviewed on the last chapter; and here is chapter 15!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 15**

On their way across the country, Darkfire and Dawn met a tom named Pine. He traveled with them. _It's been two and a half moons since I was exiled, _Darkfire thought as she lay next to Pine. _I wonder how Redpaw is. _Pine rolled over and nuzzled her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you and Dawn want to go for a walk?"

"Yes!" Dawn leaped up. She had grown from a tiny she-cat to a slender, long-legged graceful she-cat.

"Okay." Darkfire stood up too, feeling fatter than ever. They fed well, but she was a little overweight. The group headed into the forest.

"Darkfire?" Dawn asked. "It's been almost three moons since we met. Are you ready to tell me..._us_, about your past life?" Darkfire took a deep breath. She had been waiting to say this for a long time.

"Yes," she mewed. "But first..." She paused. "I'm expecting kits."

"Really?" Dawn gasped. She gave a huge leap, and purred. "They'll be like my littermates! Right?"

"Right." Darkfire purred too, then turned to Pine, who was frozen. "Pine? Are you...okay?" He turned to face her.

"Yes! I'm great! I've never had a mate, and I'm getting old and...I'm great," he repeated.

"I wasn't sure myself," Darkfire confessed. "But then...I felt it. I think there's two." Pine purred.

"I'll have two kits! And I'm sure they'll be as strong and stubborn as their mother."

"I...I thought, once, there was another tom who would father my kits, but..." Darkfire shook her head. "All that's in the past."

"Which you're going to tell us about," Dawn chimed in. "Go on! Tell us!" Darkfire settled her paws under her chest comfortably.

"I was born in ThunderClan, as you both know, with a sister. Her name is Lightcloud. She's deputy of ThunderClan. Anyway, when we were kits, she was perfect. She still is. Every day, I got scolded by Hazelwish, my mother, and Stonestream, my father. One day though, Petalstar threatened to make me wait another moon to become an apprentice if I didn't shape up. Kits have to be six moons to be apprenticed," she explained at Dawn's puzzled look.

"So, I tried to be perfect. But before I became an apprentice, Hazelwish died. From blackcough. The medicine cat couldn't save her," she mewed bitterly. "I became an apprentice. Larkwing, a senior warrior, was my mentor."

"What's a mentor?" Dawn asked.

"A mentor is a warrior who teaches an apprentice all their skills so they in turn can become a warrior and hopefully mentor an apprentice. On my second day I met a rogue named Wind. We fell in love and started meeting at night, foolishly." Darkfire shook her head.

"We let love mist our senses, and blind us. Anyway, then there was a battle with the swimming Clan, RiverClan." Darkfire shuddered as she remembered Stonestream's cloudy eyes. _I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols Silvercloud didn't get banished when she killed Stonestream, _she thought fiercely. _And I got banished for not doing anything!_

"During that battle, my father died. We let RiverClan go, and when I got home, I found Wind there. He wanted to join ThunderClan. He became Runningpaw. Then, me and my sister became warriors. We got apprentices, too. Then cats started dying, and ThunderClan believed the killer was me. So I was banished. I asked Runningstorm, now a warrior, to come with me. He said no. So...I left. Then I met Leopard."

Darkfire shrugged, trying to hide her feelings. "And now I'm here." She laughed, a bitter laugh that stuck in her throat.

"Oh, Darkfire," Dawn mewed. "You poor thing!" Pine said nothing, instead he looked up and then spoke.

"We should go back to your Clan!"

"No!" Darkfire hissed. "I'm never going back! That story was to persuade you that I _can't _go back! I thought you'd understand," she added quietly. "I lost the love of my life. I lost my sister. And I lost my apprentice. Even if I did go back, which I won't, there would be nothing left to go to."

"I understand," Dawn whispered.

"We're your family now," Pine told her. "You don't need to worry."

But they did.

Prey was scarce. Snow started falling. One cold day, while Pine was out hunting, about 3 moons later, Darkfire sensed eyes watching her. She lifted her head and sniffed.

"Can you smell anything?" she asked Dawn, who was laying next to her.

"Yes." Dawn tasted the air. "Foxes. Which is strange, because-"

"DARKFIRE!" Darkfire stiffened.

"Pine!"

"Get out! Get Dawn out and away! You've got to-" A screech of pain followed. Dawn leaped up and started pacing. Then suddenly, a cramp raced up Darkfire's body, and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, instantly alert.

"I think it's the kits," Darkfire hissed. "They're coming. No! Go help Pine!" she snapped as Dawn crouched down besides her. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Dawn nodded, and bounded off. As the contractions came closer together, Darkfire wondered how the battle with the foxes was going. She took a deep breath, and pushed with all her might. The first kit was born, slithering out onto the snow. And her sister followed close behind. Darkfire purred as she lapped at them. One was a black and ginger she-kit, just like her father. The other was pure black.

"Darkfire?" Dawn appeared as Darkfire was nudging her kits closer. "It's Pine. Bad. I've brought him to here but..he wants to talk to you."

"Can you bring him? I don't think I can move," she purred, as the black and ginger kit started nursing.

"Sure." Dawn dragged Pine up to her from where he was.

"Darkfire," he wheezed. "Our kits. They're beautiful."

"Let's name them," Darkfire suggested, sensing her mate didn't have much time, without seeing his wounds.

"I name her Storm," Pine rasped, nudging the little image of him.

"Then her sister can be Hazel."

"You don't want to give them Clan names?" Dawn asked.

"No." Darkfire shook her head. "I named Hazel after my mother Hazelwish. That's all I want to say on this topic." Meanwhile, Pine was struggling for breath. As Darkfire turned her attention to him, he tried to speak.

"Good-bye, Dark..." Before he could say 'fire' he retched once, then fell still.

"He's dead," Dawn murmured. "Shall I manage him?"

Darkfire took one last look at her beloved, and then nodded.

**So a longer chapter than usual! Pine dies, and Darkfire has her kits! Here are their descriptions:**

**Storm-black-and-ginger she-kit with green eyes**

**Hazel-pure black she-kit, also with green eyes**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Oh, right. I have a contest! You will write a one-shot, on any character in this story, and post it on your profile. The winner of the challenge gets to have a sneak peek of chapter 16! Please title your challenge Challenge: Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory. Or anything else creative. Please send me the link in PM once you have completed and posted the challenge, and I will pick the best! Entries due no later than Thursday, March 12th, no time. **

**~windflight13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh God..chapter freaking 16! Only 8 more chapters of Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory...:(**

**First off, congratulations to YelliGal for winning the one-shot contest and a sneak peek of chapter 16! She wrote an amazing one-shot about Pine, Darkfire's deceased mate. The one-shot will be at the end of the chapter, so you all can read it. NEXT!**

**Um..so I have 37 reviews, could I maybe have 40 reviews before I update the next chapter? I feel really bad continually asking for reviews, but I want to get to like 70 or even 100 before I finish this! That would need to be like 10 reviews per chapter haha, or 15, but I'm too lazy to do the math and I really don't think we can reach that.**

**But 3 reviews is such a small favor to ask...Please?**

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 16**

"Mother?" Storm mewed, trotting up to Darkfire. "Hazel doesn't feel good." The two moon old kit lay, eyes glazed. _Two moons since Pine died, _Darkfire thought.

"I'll check her," Dawn offered, padding over to look at Hazel. When she came back, she reported, "Hazel looks sick. I'd advise letting her play while the snow lasts; it'll keep her cool."

"Okay." Darkfire paused, then called, "Storm, dear, play calmly with your sister."

"Okay!" Storm ran back over to Hazel, who was making a huge effort to sit up. "Hazel, you be Pine, and I'll be the fox," Storm ordered.

"Great!" Hazel let out a snarl and bared her teeth. "Stay away from Darkfire!" she growled.

"We no speak cat." Darkfire purred at Storm's attempt to speak like a fox. "Roar!" Storm shouted, advancing on her sister. Hazel glared her down, then collapsed, wheezing.

"I don't feel good," she told Darkfire.

"Come over here. I'll keep you warm."

"Me too!" Storm squeaked. She looked up at Darkfire with wide green eyes. "I'm cold too."

"Okay. Come here, you." She pulled Storm and Hazel towards her and sighed. Hazel was sick more than she should be, especially towards the end of leaf-bare. The little black kit sighed and snuggled closer to Darkfire. "Sleep, little one," she murmured.

"I'll go hunting," Dawn offered.

"Actually, could you watch the kits? I'd like to go hunting myself." Dawn looked puzzled, but she curled around Hazel and Storm. Darkfire's paws carried her away from the den, and into the forest. She felt like she was flying. Darkfire hadn't felt this good in moons. She swiftly killed a mouse and a robin, then sat on a patch of snow and tilted her head back to look up at the stars. A cloud was covering it, but after a minute Darkfire saw it. Her and Runningstorm's star. Except there was only one cat.

"Did you do that, Runningstorm?" she whispered. "You broke us apart. But I still love you." As she spoke, a star flew away from the outline of the cat, then another. And another, until there was only one star left, blinking down at her. She felt like her heart was being torn in two, just as it had when Runningstorm left her.

She sighed. She would have to get back to Dawn. She pushed her memories away. Collecting her prey, she headed back to the den and took over with Storm and Hazel.

"Dawn," she mewed. "I don't want to hunt anymore." It reminded her too much of Runningstorm.

"Okay." Dawn didn't press it. She headed past Darkfire, who spent the rest of the sleepless night staring up at the stars.

**Aww..A little heartbreak..poor Darkfire. Oh well. Please review, next chapter has more action, and is probably longer!**

**As promised, here is YelliGal's one-shot on Pine:**

Pine's POV

I looked down. I watched as the two shecats travelled, I felt as if I should rush down and ask to join. But I couldn't. I felt as if the ice already set in my heart by my family has turned myself loveless... Not after what happened the last time.  
(Not Pine's POV, Flashback)

Pine and a Brown shecat sat together under the moonlight, somewhere an owl called. They did not know who was stalking them. Their stalker watched them. "You're so funny, Pine." The shecat said, commenting Pine's joke. He said, "Anything for you, Violet."  
"Why don't you join me as a loner? Bloodclan kills all in sight." Violet said.  
"I heard from a cat there are wild cats here. Groups called Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Bloodclan tracked them here a few moons after. They think to be at peace. Bloodclan isn't all blood and bone." Pine reasoned.  
"Silly. Can you come with me?" Violet asked.  
"Hiyah!" The stalker came out. It was Pine's brother. "Mother would be ashamed. Father would kill you." Pine's littermate taunted. Pine became angered as more cats piled in. They took Pine and Violet away.

Pine watched as his mother, father, and brother took turn slashing Violet. He sobbed greatly. "Enough of a punishment." Lark meowed. Lark was the descendant of Scourge. "Let him go." Pine ran and ran and ran until he found the forest.

_  
(Different time, 2 moons later)  
Pine was satisfied. He had a mate and a kit named Wind. Pine trained Wind in the art of speed. Until one day...

Pine watched as a shecat saw Wind. They talked friendly, all Pine didn't train him to be. What set the fuse was along the lines of 'Meet me tonight'. When Wind came back, Pine said, "Did you have fun hunting for your mother, who has blackcough?"  
"Errr... Prey is scarce." Wind excused.  
"It is not. I caught a blackbird and a shrew yesterday." Pine retorted.  
"Fine. I-" Wind spoke.  
"You met a cat. A shecat. Go and meet her-" Wind brightened up at this, but was upset by what Pine said next. "-And let your mother die of blackcough." Wind teared up, and ran away.  
"Don't come back." Pine said, before going into their burrow home. His mate- Lilac- was dead. "No!" He screeched. "I will find you one day, Wind! You will feel sorry when I leave you!"

(When Darkfire explains Wind)  
(Pine's Pov)

Over the moons, I've lightened up. When Darkfire mentions Wind, I can't scream, now that I know Darkfire, but I still think in my mind that I will laugh in Wind's face when he sees me with Darkfire. No! What am I thinking!

(Fox battle)  
(Pine Pov)  
I fought, all my might. Dawn basically did nothing, but she tried to comfort me. My vision blurred up as she dragged me across. It hurt. As I saw my kits, I remember my stillborn.  
Storm. And his brother in law would be Storm.  
As I took my last breath, I went to a starry place.  
"Welcome to Starclan."  
"We are Darkfire's ancestors."

_

So, that is my story, my pattern, my song. My story shows that you should choose the right mate. Violet ended up in the paws of my evil family. Lilac died a slow death of blackcough. Wind was sent to hunt and ask for help. I was mad, wanting to destroy the she-cat. But so gentle, so kind, I couldn't. If I see Wind in StarClan, I will feel sorry. I met Darkfire's parents. They are nice. And I will watch my kits and Dawn and Darkfire from the pool that lets you view the living. And when they get up here, we will love eachother forever and ever. Hear my rhythm. This is my song.

**Congratulations once again to YelliGal!**

**~windflight13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 :) Crap this updating every day...I'm bored and excited! And so much for getting 40 reviews, but we got 39 and when Amberstorm233 reviews chapter 16 we'll have 40!**

**Reviews!**

**Ariana Mary Riddle: Actually, Wind is Runningstorm!**

**YelliGal: You are welcome! Hey, when will you be updating the Unlikely Undergo? I can't wait for the next chapter! Back on track...Hazel may or may not have a sickness...but I've already said too much ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed...And read on!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 17**

Darkfire woke with a start. She was freezing. But... "Dawn! Where are Storm and Hazel?" she cried frantically, pacing up and don. Dawn appeared, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Huh...what?"

"Storm and Hazel," Darkfire told her. "They're gone!" Dawn woke up at once.

"I heard them whispering last night, but then it stopped," Dawn admited. "I assumed they'd gone back to sleep."

"You stupid excuse for a cat!" Darkfire shrieked. "Now they're gone! My kits are gone!"

"Calm down," Dawn hissed. "We'll find them. You go towards the Twolegplace; I'll go-" Darkfire didn't wait to listen, she took off towards the dens. Dazed and furious, she wandered the Twolegplace, questioning cats.

"Have you seen two kits?" she asked a plump tabby tom sunning.

"What do they look like?" he asked absently.

"One is black and ginger, and the other is plain black. She looks just like me." The tom hesitated, gathering his thoughts. Darkfire fought down her impatience. "So yes, or no?"

"Hold on, young 'un," he mewed. "Have I seen them? Hmm, could be. One was called Storm?" he asked suddenly. Darkfire felt a surge of hope.

"Yes! And her sister is named Hazel!"

"Right, then I've seen them," he replied. "Went that way." He flicked his tail towards a Thunderpath.

"Thanks!" Darkfire raced away, then stopped. "What's your name?" she called.

"Coal," he replied.

"I'm Darkfire," she told him, then ran off again. As she neared the Thunderpath, she heard a squeal. "Storm!" she yowled. "Where are you?" The little kit appeared, but she didn't look happy.

"Hazel is dead," she mewed.

"No," Darkfire snapped. "I won't listen to such nonsense. Hazel, come out this instant!" No reply. "Go get her," she ordered Storm. The she-kit ran off. When she reappeared, she was dragging Hazel behind her.

"Hazel!" Darkfire crouched at her side, desperately nosing at the limp bundle of fur, searching for a heartbeat. When she found none, she whirled on Storm. "How did Hazel die? I want the whole story. No lies. No shortcuts." Storm, pausing for breath, told the whole story. How she and Hazel had gone exploring, since Darkfire never let them out of her sight.

"When we got to the Thunderpath, Hazel wanted to try fishing, so I said okay, but don't go too far. I sat watching the Thunderpath until I heard the cry for help. I raced over to her, but it was too late. She was crushed by a rock. I managed to push the rock off, and tried to get her to breathe. Then you called.

Finishing the story, she looked down at her paws.

"You killed your sister, don't you realize that?" Darkfire snapped.

"Yes, I do," Storm hissed back, and Darkfire realized how much anger and fury her daughter had inherited. Storm turned and charged towards the Thunderpath.

"Wait, Storm!" Darkfire yowled as the kit launched herself at the Thunderpath. "You can't survive on your own!" Storm paused in the middle of the Thunderpath and whirled.

"Yes I can! I-" Her shriek was cut off as a monster raced straight towards her. Her scream of pain was unbearable. Darkfire froze, eyes wide, as the monster ran over her remaining daughter. She heard the crunch of bones, and Storm's final screech, and then she darted out.

"Storm," she sobbed, dragging her body back to where Hazel's lay. "I'm so sorry! You died, and the last thing we ever did was fight!"

"Darkfire?" Darkfire turned towards Dawn.

"They're dead," she wailed. "My kits are dead!" Dawn's scent enveloped her as the she-cat stepped forward.

"It's okay," she murmured.

"No, it's not!" Darkfire sobbed. "Now I have no one!" Dawn lifted her head.

"You have me," she said quietly. Darkfire started pulling at the earth, her pads rubbed raw as she dug a hole big enough for Storm and Hazel. Storm's head lolled as Darkfire heaved her into the dirt. Hazel followed, and then Darkfire covered the hole with dirt and leaves.

"StarClan watch over you," she mewed. "May they light your path forever."

"Are we sitting vigil?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Darkfire kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. And so they sat vigil.

* * *

Darkfire stretched just as the sun was rising over the horizon. Her legs were stiff. "Good-bye, Storm and Hazel," she mewed. "I'll see you on the other side." Besides her, Dawn rose.

"Wait what? Where are we going?" Darkfire turned to face her.

"I'm going back to the Clans."

**Yay! Darkfire will return! So Storm and Hazel are dead...I'm sorry about that, but they were minor characters..How do you feel about it? I'm sure you hate me..they had such short lives :(**

**Anyway, please review! The box is there for a reason, and us authors strive to satisfy your hunger for more Warriors.**

**Thank you!**

**~windflight13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dear readers, and here is another installment of the magnificent...(wait for it, wait for it) **

**Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory! Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Wait, I should respond to a review.**

**Guest: i update every day since i have typed up all the chapters! thank you for the compliments, and I hope to see a review from you on this chapter too. oh, and Storm is a girl.**

**Chapter 18**

The journey started well. Pushing away her grief, Darkfire had said good-bye to the spirits of her kits and left. Now Dawn followed her as she paused to say good-bye to Coal.

"I'm leaving," she told him. "For good."

"Where's them youngsters?" he asked, peering around her.

"Storm...and Hazel."

"They're dead," Darkfire mewed bluntly. "One was crushed by a rock and one got hit by a monster."

"I'm sorry," he meowed. "Bye."

"Sure." Darkfire headed away trying to be brave. Dawn caught up to her.

"What's it like living in the Clans?" she asked. Darkfire imagined the perfect life and purred.

"It's amazing," she told Dawn. "As a warrior you get to fight with tooth and claw, but as a medicine cat you fight with all the spirits of StarClan lined up besides you. Even as a queen, you have an important job, to raise and protect the future warriors of your Clan. As deputy you oversee patrols, and assist the leader. As leader..you run the Clan. You make all the important decisions. But as an elder." Darkfire paused. "You get spoiled," she purred. "My sister's ThunderClan's deputy, you know."

"Really?" Dawn asked eagerly. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she is one of the sweetest, calmest cats Thunderlan could have. Her name is Lightcloud. Also, she's brave. In our second battle ever, I stood shivering while Lightpaw leaped right in and headed for WindClan's leader, Mudstar!" Dawn stopped to face Darkfire.

"Will she let me join ThunderClan?"

"It depends," Darkfire replied. "On whether Petalstar's dead. But I think you'll be fine." Dawn let out a relieved breath.

"How long will it take us to get back?"

"Depends," Darkfire answered. "On if we get stopped." They did get stopped, numerous times. They were attacked by rats. Foxes. Once, even a skinny rogue. Darkfire was surprised as he snarled, "Get out!"

"That hurt," Dawn muttered, twisting to lick a patch of fur on her shoulder.

"I bet he was one of the rogues I taught my warrior skills. He had nice reflexes."

"Darkfire?" Darkfire looked up suspiciously, then relaxed. "Leopard! What are you doing here?" The she-cat was trotting from the dark territory of ShadowClan. "You can't go there. ShadowClan will hurt you."

"No, they won't. But what are you doing back?"

"It's a long story," Darkfire replied. "I lost my mate. I lost my two kits. And I've been away from Clan life too long. I needed to come back."

"I'll show you to my den," Leopard mewed quietly. "Then tomorrow you can go back." Darkfire studied her friend suspiciously. Leopard's once beautiful dappled golden pelt was now dull, and Darkfire could see her ribs.

"Where's Leaf?" Darkfire asked as they wove through alleys.

"Oh, here and there. I don't see her much now. Here we are." Leopard stopped in front of a pile of broken crates. "I broke them up to make a den. Stay here. I'll be right back with food." Dawn took one look at the den and backed away, curling her lip.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather sleep out here," Dawn told her.

"Me too," Darkfire agreed. "But it'll be awkward to turn down such generosity." Dawn nudged the crates in disgust.

"Generosity?"

"We can't be picky at times like this," Darkfire scolded. "Besides, it's only one night. We'll survive." Dawn took one look at Darkfire, then crawled inside. Darkfire sat and stared up at the stars. "I'll be with you soon, Runningstorm," she whispered, then jumped as Leopard appeared.

"Hi, I brought some prey." Leopard dropped a mouse at the den's entrance, then settled next to Darkfire with the remaining two.

"I liked to look at the stars while you were gone," Leopard confessed. "You're back, and now I have to say good-bye to you again."

"You could join our Clan," Darkfire suggested, but she privately doubted that Leopard would be suited to life in the Clan.

"No." Leopard shook her head wistfully. Then she brightened.

"But you! Tell me about your journey. You've been gone for about eight of nine moons."

"It hasn't been that long," Darkfire purred.

"Tell me," Leopard ordered.

"Okay. It was the best journey ever..."

* * *

Mist hung over the treetops of the forest. "This is where I stop," Leopard mewed. Sadness glazed her eyes, but she blinked it away. "You'll have to come visit me soon!" she mewed. "Or maybe I'll come see you!" Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"No, that would be a disaster." Darkfire turned to Dawn. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The answer came faster than she expected. "Are _you_?"

"Of course I am! Thank you, Leopard, for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome. It was nice seeing you."

"Bye, Leopard."

"Good-bye, Darkfire." Darkfire took a deep breath, and stepped into the forest. She was back.

**No cliffie on that one..not on chapter 19 either...but I think 20! Anyway, we've got 6 chapters left, and then I can tell you the name of the sequel. I'm so excited! Are you? What did you like about that chapter? Do you want me to update twice a week, or once?**

**Please review, the box is down below for a reason! Thanks!**

**~windflight13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19 of the most amazingest story ever! Until the sequel comes along ;)**

**REVIEWS**

**Stealthstar of StealthClan: Thanks for reviewing! We're really close to the end! :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I got carried away haha...Thank you once again, it means a lot to me! **

**Amberstorm233: Thank you! :)**

**Ariana Mary Riddle: Leopard will have a minor part in the next book, but she'll never join ThunderClan.**

**Hey I got four reviews on the last chapter which brought me to 46; could I get maybe 50 reviews before I update tomorrow?**

**And also, Stealthstar of StealthClan and I have a forum called Prophecy Creator; the link is on my profile and if you just search Prophecy Creator it'll come up on forums. Please take a look!**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 19**

As they padded through the forest, Darkfire explained everything to Dawn; how a proper cat should act. And then the tunnel was looming in front of them. Darkfire padded through, and into ThunderClan's camp.

"Darkfire?"

"Redpaw?"

"Red_fern_, mind you," her former apprentice corrected. "What are you doing back?"

"I'd been away for too long," Darkfire replied. "I needed to see ThunderClan again. But look at you! You're gorgeous! And who are these little cats?"

"They're my kits," the gray she-cat replied. "The tabby is Splashkit and the gray is Blossomkit."

"They're adorable," Darkfire promised.

"Darkfire." Darkfire spun around, and there was her sister.

"Lightcloud." She dipped her head.

"It's Lightstar," the tabby mewed. "I am ThunderClan's leader." Her tone held no pride. "Come. Let us go to my den. Amberstorm, my deputy, will come with us." She signaled with her tail to the dark ginger she-cat who rose, and followed Lightstar to her den, expression unreadable.

"Before you say anything," Darkfire blurted out. "My companion, Dawn, deserves to become a warrior." Lightstar dipped her head.

"I will think on it," she returned with grace. "I assume you know by now that the other Clans are gone. And ThunderClan is starving."

"No, I-I didn't know that!" Darkfire mewed, surprised. "When did they leave?"

"Four moons ago," Lightstar told her. "We were given the choice to leave, but we decided to stay." Lightstar twitched an ear at Amberstorm. "Go and prepare Dawn for her ceremony," she ordered. Amberstorm rose, and left silently.

"You couldn't have chosen a better deputy," Darkfire commented.

"I could've been a better deputy," Lightstar mewed bitterly, any signs of grace gone. "But instead I chose to kill five cats just to become deputy. And look where I am now." Her words hit Darkfire like a strike of lightning.

"_You _were the killer?" Darkfire whispered. "I don't believe it."

"I was. You can kill me now, Darkfire. I only have four lives left. It will be easy. Kill me, Darkfire. I dare you."

"No," Darkfire snarled. "I won't; not today, because I am not a killer. But someday, I will." She spun and darted out, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe it. Lightstar, her own sister, had killed the cats?

"No," she breathed. "It can't be."

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just excited that you're becoming a warrior. That's all."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Dawn hissed. "Amberstorm told me." She stepped towards the Highrock, head held high.

"We welcome back Darkfire and greet her companion, Dawn. Darkfire." Lightstar fixed her gaze on Darkfire's, and her eyes blazed. "Are you confident that Dawn has the skills required to live in the Clan's ways?"

"I am."

"Very well. I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Dawn. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dawn's response was strong, and Darkfire cheered her on inwardly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dawn, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnstorm. StarClan honors your..." She faltered. Amberstorm hissed something in her ear, and she straightened. "StarClan honors your bravery, and loyalty to Darkfire, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lightstar rested her muzzle on Dawnstorm's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder.

"Dawnstorm! Dawnstorm!" Darkfire glared at the cats, who stood in chilly silence.

"Dawnstorm!" Redfern led the chant with her sisters, challenging anyone who didn't call the name.

"Good job!" Darkfire murmured to Dawnstorm, whose eyes were sparkling.

"One more thing. Splashpaw, your mentor will be Dawnstorm. Blossompaw, your mentor will be Whitefrost. Sunbreeze, Cloudstrike, as Mistleaf's kits you are younger than Dawnstorm and Whitefrost, but I promise the next kits will be yours."

"Splashpaw! Blossompaw!" Redfern yowled. Then, Darkfire realized who was missing.

"Where's Runningstorm?" she snapped to the nearest cat, Hollyblaze.

"He's dead," Hollyblaze mewed bluntly. "Was killed by a monster. His last words were 'tell Darkfire I'm sorry'." Hollyblaze padded off. Darkfire's breaths came in gasps. Runningstorm..._dead_? Dawnstorm padded up to her; Splashpaw was trailing uncertaintly behind her.

"Can you help me mentor her?" Dawnstorm asked.

"I'm not sure. Lightstar probably wouldn't approve, but ask one of the senior warriors for tips. Amberstorm would be best, especially as you don't know the territory too well."

"Okay." Dawnstorm walked away briskly. Splashpaw gave Darkfire a nod and trotted off after her mentor.

"Darkfire." It was Redfern. "My sister's the medicine cat. Her name is Rainstrike."

"When did Plumstripe die?" Darkfire asked, settling into a comfortable position.

"A moon ago. She took Lightstar to the Moonstone, though."

"Here, Darkfire!" Blossompaw dropped a juicy squirrel in front of her. "It's the best of the fresh-kill pile." She blinked hopefully, then gestured towards the scrawny mice and one vole. Lightstar was doling out the fresh-kill pile.

"Take this to Larkwing," she ordered, giving the vole to Hollyblaze. Then, she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Darkfire, who glared back, then turned away.

"Would you excuse me?" she said to Redfern. "I want to see Larkwing. I'll take the vole!" she called to Hollyblaze.

"Fine." Hollyblaze tossed her the vole, then raced off. Darkfire bent under the branches of the elders den and slid inside. Larkwing was laying, her silver and black pelt dull.

"Oh, it's you, Darkfire. I was begining to think ThunderClan was under attack, I had so little food. Here, let me see that vole." Darkfire pushed the vole over.

"How did you know I was back?"

"News travels faster than a wildfire in this camp," Larkwing rasped, then gave a hoarse purr. "Look at me. I'm old, rambling on and on about your own Clan, while you've traveled farther than any Clan cat! Tell me your story, apprentice." Darkfire protested, but inside she was glad her former mentor still had her dry sense of humor. She told the story of her journey once more, then said good-bye to Larkwing and slid outside. The stars were just beginning to come out.

With annoyance, Darkfire realized that her squirrel was gone. _I'll have to get used to this, _she thought regretfully. _ThunderClan is hungry. And I'm part of them now. So I have to be hungry too._

**Aw..Darkfire is so selfless! So Lightstar was the killer! Were any of you surprised? Two people guessed correctly, that she was the killer. Anyway, until chapter 20!**

**~windflight13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter it was revealed that Lightstar was the killer...what else will be revealed this chapter?**

**REVIEWS**

**Amberstorm233: Yeah, sorry for killing him off. He deserves it though! He was so mean to Darkfire! The other Clans left because they were starving, and ThunderClan still is. Sorry for not making that clearer...and yeah, Amberstorm is deputy :)**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 20**

_One moon later and Dawnstorm is _still _adjusting to being a mentor! _Darkfire thought as she sat watching Dawnstorm awkwardly show Splashpaw a move. Standing up, she strode over to Dawnstorm. "You're doing this all wrong," she snapped. "Whitefrost, why aren't you helping her?"

"I'm afraid Lightstar wouldn't approve," the warrior mumbled.

"Well, someday you're going to have to stand up to Lightstar!" Darkfire flashed at her. "In fact, I'm going to talk to her right now. You," she snapped at Whitefrost, "help Dawnstorm. I'll be back." She stalked back to camp. "Where's Lightstar?" she asked Rainstrike, who was sorting herbs.

"In her den," the medicine cat replied, without looking up from her work. "Oh, by the way, could you send out Stormtail to look for catmint? He's got the best nose for herbs. I need more tansy...no, that's watermint." Darkfire gave the message to Stormtail, and then barged into Lightstar's den. The leader was grooming.

"It's rude to barge in without announcing it," Lightstar mewed.

"Well, it's rude to kill five cats, blame it on your sister, and then watch her get exiled," Darkfire snapped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lightstar blustered.

"Declaring war," Darkfire mewed firmly. "I _am _the oldest, after all," she pointed out as Lightstar opened her mouth to argue.

"Yes, well I can banish you," Lightstar replied. "I _am _the leader of ThunderClan, after all."

"You've only got four lives left. It would be easier for me just to kill you now. But I won't yet. Because you know what? I'm not a murderer. I'm not a vicious cat out for blood. But _you _are. Don't worry. Blood will be shed, Lightstar. But it won't be mine." She paused, letting her words hang in the air.

"It'll be yours."

**A seriously short chapter haha, but a dark one. Review!**

**~windflight13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Three more chapters...**

**REVIEWS**

**Ariana Mary Riddle (Chapters 19 and 20): Yeah..I lied :( Sorry. Runningstorm is SO mean! Chapter 20: Yes, she is very evil...muahaha!**

**Leafdragon117: Yes, it's the opposite of their names Whitefrost is afraid that Lightstar wouldn't approve of her helping a former rogue. I hope that clears it all up!:)And thank you!**

**Thanks for 51 REVIEWS! HELLO? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 21**

"You've progressed well," Darkfire commented to Splashpaw. "So have you," she added to Dawnstorm, who shoved her. "Joking! Anyway, Splashpaw, I think it's time to assess you." The tabby she-cat stood up straighter, quivering with pride.

"Where shall I hunt?" Splashpaw asked.

"That's for Dawnstorm to decide," Darkfire mewed. "I'm just helping her assess you." Dawnstorm thought for a moment, her whiskers fluttering in the wind.

"Try Tallpines," she suggested. "Remember; we will be watching you, just concentrate on hunting. When the sun reaches the top of the trees, go back to camp. Darkfire and I will collect your prey. Go!" Splashpaw charged off, and Dawnstorm sighed.

"You okay?" Darkfire asked.

"Yes," Dawnstorm mewed. "It's just hard mentoring that little bundle of energy and having to act like a proper Clan cat."

"You're part of ThunderClan now," Darkfire promised. "The disbelievers just have to accept that"

"But will they?" Dawnstorm looked up at her. "You're ThunderClan through and through. I'm just a rogue who couldn't manage to live on her own."

"You _are _a ThunderClan cat," Darkfire told her firmly. "And don't you doubt it. Because if you doubt it, they'll doubt it too. Now we'd better go make sure Splashpaw isn't in trouble. Okay?" Darkfire could see her amusement reflected in Dawnstorm's eyes as the other cat purred. Dawnstorm took off and Darkfire waited a heartbeat before racing the other way. She found Splashpaw first, but whether it was because she knew the territory better or was faster than Dawnstorm, she didn't know.

Splashpaw's crouch was good, but Darkfire noticed that she had a tendency to look around before attacking. She killed a blackbird and two mice, and then Darkfire stepped out to correct her crouch.

"You're not supposed to be talking to me," Splashpaw mewed boldly.

"I'm helping you. Now shut up and show me your crouch." Splashpaw obeyed, and Darkfire immediately slapped her tail down. "If you wave your tail around, the prey that you're stalking will know you're there, and alert the whole forest. Creep forward like this. The prey will be so busy thinking _snake _and sniffing for one, that they won't-"

"Think _cat _until it's too late," Splashpaw mewed. "Dawnstorm's told me that already."

"Right, where's your prey buried?"

"Back there." Splashpaw twitched an ear and Darkfire knew that she had found more prey. So she snuck off, collected the prey, and padded back to camp, thinking, _Splashpaw's an amazing hunter._

"I see the great hunter is back," a cat mewed icily. Lightstar. "Why do you smell like Splashpaw?" the leader asked. "Did you steal her prey?"

"No, actually, I was assessing her," Darkfire snapped, setting the prey down.

"Last I heard, mentors assessed their apprentices," Lightstar mewed. Rage roared through Darkfire as she took a step forward.

"Yes, well, I was helping," she mewed through gritted teeth. By now cats were surrounding the two, waiting for Lightstar to retaliate.

"You're on elders duty for a moon," Lightstar snapped. "Now-"

"I am a senior warrior," Darkfire flashed back. "I make my own choices."

"And I decide my senior warriors. I can tell you that you're definitely not one of them."

"Then you're not my sister," Darkfire mewed. She knew she had angered Lightstar; the tabby's legs were stiff and her fur had risen. "Oh, and guess what ThunderClan?" Darkfire looked around to make sure the cats were paying attention. "Lightstar killed all those cats. Willowfern, Doveflight, Russetwing, Mistleaf, and Brightfall." _There. _The truth was out. Gasps of shock came, but Lightstar wasn't done.

"Do you all believe this?"

"Darkfire should be our leader!" Redfern called. Lightstar glared at her.

"You think Darkfire should take my place?"

"I do," Darkfire purred. "I've got ThunderClan on my side. And I'm going to become leader." Something in Lightstar must've snapped.

She leaped at Darkfire, claws unsheathed.

**The final battle! Now we have 2 more chapters of my first story, and then we move on to the sequel, which will be announced in chapter 24!**

**Please review!**

**~windflight13**


	22. Chapter 22

**After that last cliffhanger, I present the battle between Lightstar and Darkfire! Which is really quite short. I just realized that Darkfire never went to a Gathering...Oops. *blushes* Anyway, chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS**

**Stealthstar of StealthClan: GO DARKFIRE!  
**

**Lissa G (Guest): Thank you! :)**

**YelliGal: Yeah, Lightstar's been gettin kinda nasty. And Darkfire's not going to turn evil, neither is she going to form her own Clan :)**

**Amberflame805: It's nice to see you again! And thank you! :)**

**ForeverMe19: Hello Forever! I'm glad you're enjoying this! And by the way, I will be updating everyday. Could I ask what you did with ForeverClan? Did you officially close it?**

**Hiii! I have 58 reviews...Could we go for 60 before tomorrow?**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 22**

Darkfire sidestepped and raked her claws over Lightstar's head. Then she launched herself at Lightstar, pinning the leader down. "Traitor," Lightstar panted, struggling to free herself.

"No, you are," Darkfire hissed. "Submit."

"Never!" Lightstar yowled, heaving Darkfire off. Darkfire flew across the clearing and landed in a bramble bush. She pulled herself free, heaving for breath.

"You," she panted, "are going to regret that." Summoning the last ounce of her strength, she attacked Lightstar. It was not a long battle. Soon, Darkfire had Lightstar pinned on her back.

"I lied," Lightstar managed. "I only have one life left. Please, Darkfire. Don't do this. I'll do anything you say."

"Really." Darkfire stared steadily at her. "Then I'll free you."

"Thank you!" Lightstar mewed. Then her expression of relief changed to surprise as Darkfire flashed a paw at her throat. Lightstar writhed as blood poured out of her body, but Darkfire couldn't look away. "It's over," Darkfire whispered. She turned to face the assembled cats. "It's over! Lightstar is dead!" No cat moved. Then, Redfern cheered,

"Darkfire! Darkfire!" The rest of the cats slowly, and thankfully, joined in. Amberstorm stepped out of the crowd and fixed her eyes on Darkfire. Then, slowly, she knelt and lay in front of Darkfire. In a voice loud enough for the rest to hear, she mewed,

"I submit. I do not wish to challenge you." Darkfire stared at her, then rested her muzzle on Amberstorm's head. "I accept your submission." Rainstrike stepped forward and stood next to Darkfire.

"It is StarClan's will that Darkfire is ThunderClan's rightful leader. If anybody wishes to challenge her, now would be the time to do so." No one moved. Slowly, as one, they followed Amberstorm's example and submitted to Darkfire.

"Hollyblaze, go find Dawnstorm and Splashpaw," Darkfire ordered. "Bring them back to camp, and let them know what has happened."

"Yes, Darkfire."

"Rainstrike, get us traveling herbs. I want to be at the Moonstone as soon as possible."

**So there goes Lightstar. Nine lives ceremony in the next chapter..and then the epilogue/chapter 24.**

**Review please!**

**~windflight13**


	23. Chapter 23

**The nine lives ceremony for Darkfire...Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS**

**Stealthstar of StealthClan: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Raining Starshine: Pretty penname! Haha, exactly :)**

**WildfireDelta: Aww, that's one of the nicest reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much! And I hope you'll read the sequels too! :)**

**Amberstorm233: Duly noted ;) I'll probably fix it over time and re-update it. And when I do, I will let you know! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**PineappleoftheLordA**butts: Haha..interesting penname :) Thank you thank you thank you! I look forward to the next chapter too!**

**ForeverMe19: Everyone's rooting for Darkfire, huh? What will you call the forum? **

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 23**

Mothermouth stood in front of Darkfire and Rainstrike. "You go," the medicine cat murmured. "It's your ceremony."

"Okay." Darkfire took a deep breath and stepped into the chilly air. She felt Rainstrike's breath on her tail and she padded forward. The tunnel twisted and turned, and then sloped downwards. _The cavern of the Moonstone! _Darkfire thought. As she padded through the arched entranceway she swore she could feel StarClan welcoming her.

"Now we wait." Rainstrike stood next to her, and she suddenly felt as if all the spirits were being torn away from her. So she sat. And they waited for the moon to hit the stone. "Go." Darkfire jumped as Rainstrike nudged her. "Sorry," the medicine cat muttered. "You were so still I was afraid you were frozen."

"No, I'm not," Darkfire purred. She stepped forward until she was less than a tail-length away from the stone. She looked back. "Are you sure I'm the rightful leader?" she whispered.

"Amberstorm submitted without challenging you, and so did the rest of the Clan. You're meant to be ThunderClan's leader. Go ahead."

"Okay." Darkfire turned back to see the stone looming in front of her. Then she touched her nose to it. Darkness flashed all around her, and when it cleared, she recognized where she had lived with Pine and Dawn.

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing. Next to her, Rainstrike appeared, her gray pelt shimmering.

"StarClan will come," she told Darkfire.

"We are here." There were many voices, but StarClan spoke as one. Darkfire glanced at them. She saw Thunderstar, Hazelwish, Stonestream, and Lightstar! Her sister stepped forward, pelt shimmering.

"I'm so sorry," she mewed. "If I could, I would take back everything I did." She leaned forward to touch Darkfire's head. "I give you a life for trusting your Clanmates. You must have faith in them; only then will they respect you." Feelings surged through Darkfire. She was battered from side to side as Lightstar's life flowed through her. Lightstar stepped back into the ranks of StarClan, and Stonestream came forward.

"It is not often that a father's two daughters lead ThunderClan. I give you a life for bravery in battle." This life was fierce, fiercer than Lightstar's.

"But...we don't have any other Clans to fight!" Darkfire protested. Stonestream blinked at her.

"There will be a time to fight," he mewed simply. _Seven more lives, _Darkfire thought. _I can do this_. But when the next cat came up to her, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Runningstorm?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Darkfire," he purred, lightly touching her head. "I give you a life for love. No matter what happens, know that I love you." Runningstorm's life was soft, flowing through Darkfire like a stream of cool water. And when Pine padded up to her, her heart stopped.

"Oh, Pine," she mewed. "I miss you so much! But what are you doing in StarClan?"

"I believed in them, and they believed in me. My life is for following your heart. You followed your heart; and now you are where your heart wishes. In ThunderClan." As he stepped away, the life was nothing, but then an electric shock traveled through Darkfire, jolting her.

"I give you a life for traveling," a new voice said.

"Leaf!" Leaf purred.

"I will travel in your dreams from now on, dear one. But for now we must part."

"Your next life is for intelligence," and Darkfire's heart leaped.

"Leopard! Are you okay?"

"I'm not dead," Leopard purred. "StarClan just let me come for this. Be smart, Darkfire," she whispered, and drew away. The next cat took Darkfire's breath away.

"Storm...I'm so sorry! Is Hazel okay?"

"We're fine," Storm answered. "Hazelwish is taking care of us. I'm so sorry." Her eyes clouded. "The last thing we did was argue."

"That was all my fault!" Darkfire exclaimed.

"I was the one who persuaded Hazel to leave. And I should've taken care of her." Storm shook her head briskly. "My life is for humbleness, humility. Don't get too proud," the young cat warned. She padded back to Hazel, who glanced at Darkfire and winked.

"Hello Darkfire," Larkwing mewed coolly. After the battle with Lightstar, Larkwing had collapsed from so called shock, but Darkfire suspected she had killed herself. "I give you a life for training young cats. You will know what to do." This life was happy and full of pride for Darkfire.

"Thank you," Darkfire mewed. The old cat blinked but said nothing. Hazelwish stepped forward.

"Darkfire, you've grown so much," she mewed. "I have your last life. And it is for treating others with kindness. I know you will Darkstar. Because I have always believed in you. Darkstar! Darkstar!" She raised her voice, chanting Darkstar's new name.

"Thank you!" Darkstar called as she was swept away. "Thank you!"

**Yay! Darkfire has her nine lives! And the sequel is called...**

**Darkstar's Journey! Yay! Please review!**

**~windflight13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to the final chapter of Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory! Probably a few days after this, I'll put up the allegiances and prologue for Darkstar's Journey, as announced in chapter 23. This'll be really short so...yeah. Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS**

**Amberstorm233: Thank you! Well, in the third sequel, I'm going to explain how she got into StarClan, but I can't say it right now or else people would read it and get spoilers...*looks around nervously***

**YelliGal: I don't know! Well, like if you have a kid (not you, just people in general) and the wife dies but the kid survives...that's happy and sad, and it's a blessing that the child survived too.**

**ForeverMe19: Yeah, the sequel will be fun :)**

**~windflight13**

**Chapter 24**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar summoned her Clan for the first time, leaping onto the Highrock, enjoying the power surge through her hind legs. "I have received my nine lives from StarClan!" she called.

"Darkstar! Darkstar!" Dawnstorm was the first to call her name, and Amberstorm followed.

"The time has come to choose a new deputy," she announced. "May StarClan hear and approve of my choice." She took a deep breath. "Dawnstorm will be my deputy."

"Dawnstorm! Dawnstorm!" Dawnstorm's eyes were shining.

"Thank you," she purred. "I will do all that I can to serve ThunderClan."

"Darkstar!" Amberstorm called again. Darkstar basked in the glow and strength of her cats' cheer.

"We have two warriors tonight! I, Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon Splashpaw and Blossompaw. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Far above, Hazelwish and Thunderstar watched.

"She will do well," Thunderstar promised. Hazelwish purred. Because for now, all was well.

**The End**

**Hello, hello! So this closes out Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory! With no cliffhanger, but the prologue of Darkstar's Journey will definitely have a cliffhanger ;) Anyway, thanks to Amberstorm233 for letting me adopt this story...and I will see you all soon with Darkstar's Journey!**

**~windflight13**


End file.
